DGS Revived
by Kisara Strife
Summary: When DGS make a fearful return how is Vincent and Yuffie's daughter drawn to the opposition's side? And what will become of Reeve and Shalua's son as he strives to get his girlfriend back? Can a father and daughter keep their promise through all of this?
1. Results

**Author's note;** I just recently got my Dirge of Cerberus game back off of my cousin and am TOTALLY obsessed with Yuffientine...oh well; any way this was planned to be a cross-over between Kingdom Hearts II and Final Fantasy VII, but i don't think that would have worked out- so i'm still trying to formulate a plot for this one...any ideas out there?

* * *

"_Well_?"

Seventeen-year-old Ara Valentine looked up as her mother's voice queried. She'd just been to her school; collecting her Leaving Certificate results, having completed the numerous exams over three months ago

"Here…"

She handed over the official-looking brown envelope to the Queen of Wutai; Yuffie Valentine. As the woman ran a gaze over the list of grades, her husband walked in and also scrutinized the paper, over Yuffie's shoulder. Vincent's red eyes widened as he looked up to where his daughter was standing, idly scuffing the ground with her toes, her gaze lowered.

"Ara; you got straight As."

The teen half-smiled, still looking at the wooden floor.

"Who cares?"

"What d'you mean?"

Yuffie also looked up; when she was young, she would've killed for these kinds of grades!

"Nobody's gonna hire me; you guys know that………my principle suggested I try the nearest circus or physco ward…"

Ara turned before her parents could see the slight glisten of tears in her eyes and headed for her room; a large flight of stairs away. Yuffie groaned as she lowered herself into a chair, the results still clutched in her hand. Ara was a very pretty teen, with long black hair and eyes as crimson as her father's, but she'd never had a boyfriend…or any friend for that matter. The girl was constantly shunned and treated as an outcast by the whole of Wutai, all because of one weakness. When Ara had been born, there had been several complications, ultimately leading to the muscles of her left leg becoming extremely weakened; a trait she would have for the rest of her life. As a nation of powerful ninjas, the people of Wutai prided themselves on perfection of their fighting style and their physical capabilities. Old superstitions surrounded the children born with imperfections, and nobody wanted anything to do with them; considering them vermin, omens of bad luck, even going so far as to blame the downfall of the nation on the innocent child. Even their own families shared in these nonsensical superstitions and beliefs. Before Ara had been born, all infants born with either physical or internal defects were all too often killed; their parents not wanting to suffer the shame and prejudice that was accompanied by the birth of the child, and Godo hadn't even batted a eyelid; he'd condoned the immoral acts.

"Oh Vincent, what're we gonna do?"

"I'll go after her."

He kissed her on the cheek as he walked out, knowing where Ara would be. Yuffie watched him exit, her mind absently reeling back over the last two decades. She had stayed in contact with the rest of AVALANCHE for about three years after Aerith had been killed; lending a hand when Sephiroth had returned and running Intel for WRO when Vincent had been pursued by DGS. It was during that time that the two had developed a close bond, but one thing had prevented them becoming a couple; Vincent's immortality. It was thanks to Shalua Rui, now married to Reeve Tuesti, that Vincent had regained his humanity; she'd spent countless hours, days, weeks and months researching his DNA and the cause for his longevity and in the end, the talented scientist devised a way of siphoning Vincent's blood, removing the stagnated Lifestream that would have enabled him to live forever.

They had then gotten together, much to the delight of everyone. The gang had then split up and went their separate ways; the last she'd heard Tifa had been pregnant and Cid had gotten married to Shera…Ara had been born two years after their moving to Wutai, a year after the wedding. Vincent had really changed in appearance over the many years; no more tattered red cloak, now the father wore normal clothing and his long hair had been cut shorter; in the same style he'd sported as a Turk…also visible were a few wrinkles………

Ara didn't bother closing her room door; she wouldn't be here long. The teen just grabbed her i-Pod and her two automatic handguns, along with extra magazines that were loaded to their twelve-bullet capacity. Then she walked back out and made a beeline for the shooting range that'd been built in a large hall, adjoining to the huge, mansion-like house. She didn't want to dwell on her principle's harsh words; what did the bitch know?

It was only five minutes walk and Ara stood in the huge hall with its eight separate cubicles for the shooters. She walked into the fifth compartment and placed the two guns on the table in front of her, turning on her i-Pod and selecting her favourite playlist; a mixture of Bon Jovi, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Tokio Hotel and numerous other rock tracks she liked. Ara then placed an earphone in each ear and ran the wires behind her neck, so as they wouldn't get in the way. As Tokio Hotel's '_Ready, Set, Go!_' blared on at the highest volume setting, she picked up one gun and slotted in the magazine, repeating this action again with the second gun and then raised the two, one in each hand and began pulling the triggers rapidly, with a vengeance at the prejudice that surrounded her; her excellent aim didn't falter for a single round. The combined twenty-four rounds were spent in about half that number of seconds. She slotted in new magazines and raised the two guns again, but as the Foo Fighter's '_The Best of You_' began playing, Ara lowered her arms again, with a slight smirk.

"You were fast…"

She placed the guns back on the table and pulled the earphones from her ears, so as they hung limp by their wires, with '_The Best of You_'still audible. Ara then turned, leaning against the table and eyeing her father as he spoke.

"You're upset."

"What gave you that idea?"

He raised a black eyebrow in the direction of the human-shaped targets at the very end of the hall; all of which had numerous bullet holes over the vital areas; the left side of the chest and the middle of the forehead. She followed his inclination and smiled happily at her deadly aim, then picked up one of the guns and began turning it over in her hand. Vincent knew the gun was loaded, but wasn't in the least bit nervous; Ara had been raised around guns and, at the age of six, knew the ins and outs of Cerberus, and by the time she was nine the child had one of the deadliest aims in all of Gaia, never mind Wutai; she took after him a lot more than he would have liked… Ara had also trained as a ninja for most of her young life, as was typical of Wutain children, but although she was skilled, the teen would never properly master the fighting style; a ninja needed to be sound and reflexive in any situation, it demanded a good sense of balance and overall, a peak physical condition. Ara could barely stand on her left leg and when she did bear more than a little weight on it, the muscles became painful. As a result, the girl bore most of her weight on her right leg, which had developed a powerful kick as shown when she'd last got into a fight and was cornered…she'd broken a lad's jaw. Ara walked with a slight limp all the time and had learned to ignore people's distasteful stares when she passed; she was their Princess, but nobody saw her as that. Right now, it was evident to see Ara favouring her right leg as she leaned against the table.

"What do you _want_ to do?"

"I think my principle's pretty much listed my options…"

"Well, I'm not your principle, am I?"

She met his gaze with a grateful look, and then lowered the gun back onto the table, beside its identical counterpart. Then she looked back up with a smile.

"Anything, as long as there's no flying or sailing!"

At this, Vincent laughed; Ara had taken after Yuffie in the sense that she could speak fluent Wutain and also suffered from motion sickness.

"Seriously though Ara, with those grades you could do whatever you wanted…"

"What did you do, Dad?"

"Ehh………I wouldn't be the best example…"

"I'd love to do something in Science, maybe in the Biotechnology Department-"

A loud crash made the two jump, accompanied by shouts and gunshots. Ara quickly grabbed her two reloaded guns and a few magazines as her father exited, Cerberus in hand.

The house was in chaos; servants running every which way and mysterious people dressed in uniforms with blue neon strips were chasing the staff; shooting them down. As one attacker with dark, crimson hair attempted to swipe at one of the guards with her strange weapon, Ara raised one gun, taking aim in a split-second and sending two rounds her way. The woman wasn't human, that much was clear by the speed at which she drew back, evading the two bullets. As this new attacker lunged forward, the teen didn't panic or falter; she raised both of her guns, pulling the triggers as rapidly as the bullet-to-chamber reloading cycle would allow. The woman frowned at the unexpected shower of bullets and halted her advance, opting to retreat out a hole in the sidewall of the house. New people began appearing, in different uniforms and began driving the assaulting enemies back towards the hole the woman had just disappeared through.

Ara instinctively turned as she heard someone approaching behind her and aimed a gun at the middle of his or her forehead.

"Whoa! Shit kid-we're WRO!"

A young man started backwards, raising his arms slightly, gesturing peace. A laugh could be heard, followed by an eccentric Gaelic accent.

"Oh aye, that's be Vincent's lass alright! Probably born with a gun in her hand!"

"Ahhh!"

Ara involuntarily exclaimed as a black and white cat, with a crown and cape, abruptly pounced on her head.

"Not you _again_………"

Vincent groaned with annoyance as he appeared, with an unharmed Yuffie by his side. He surveyed the animatronic cat with a suspicious glare; having noticed the WRO operative behind him, arms still raised a little.

"Hiya Vincent! Long time no see, where've you been all these years?"

"Can I shoot it?"

Ara looked hopefully to her father as the annoying cat perched itself on the top of her head. He laughed, shaking his head as his daughter grabbed the feline, holding it in her arms and smiling slightly.

"I'm not a litterbox!………I knew we should've gotten a dog!"

Yuffie looked at the little robot in her daughter's arms, knowing he never boded well.

"What d'you want Cait Sith?"

"Hello to you too, Yuffie…"

The cat tipped its crowned head towards the Queen.

"Gotta love your new look Vincent-oww!"

Ara had abruptly dropped the annoying little cat, which had been making himself quite comfortable in her arms.

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet, hmmm?"

Yuffie bent downwards, hands on hips. Vincent looked to the operative, who began talking at once.

"The commissioner had requested you and your family's assistance and wishes for you to accompany our SWAT team to Edge right away."

"What does Reeve want with us?"

"I don't know Mr. Valentine- those were my orders."

The young man paused as Cait Sith righted himself and leapt into his arms.

"WRO contractors will repair your house; if you'll come this way, the chopper is waiting."

Vincent smirked as Ara and her mother exchanged glances and groaned in unison, hands resting on their stomachs.

"Chopper………"

a/n did u like this chprt? Reviews would be apprieciated as always...R + R!


	2. Awaken

Cloud landed heavily as the large man advanced on him. The gigantic male was as big as three Barrets and spoke rather in a rather laboured voice. The blond hastily cast a glance around; Tifa had her hands full with a couple of the uniformed SOLDIERs, whilst Cid was dealing with a group of those dog-like creatures that so unnervingly resembled humans. Barret had taken up post on the west of the city, aiding one of the numerous WRO squads that were holding out the worst of the tide of enemies. As Azul the Cerulean raised a boulder-like fist, he was halted by a ninja's throwing star; Tifa was relieved of a trio of DeepGround SOLDIERs as the unmistakable three rounds of Cerberus found their targets.

"Love the hair."

Cloud smirked as Vincent pulled him to his feet. A group of WRO troops entered the city square, having decimated the enemies on the outskirts of Edge, and now focusing on the hub of the fighting.

"WRO troops deal with SOLDIERs and protect the civilians!"

A lad, with dark brown hair and green eyes was evidently their leader ass he shouted commands to the armed forces, which obeyed them without hesitation. Vincent raised an eyebrow at Cloud, wanting to know who this new face was.

"That's Reeve and Shalua's son, Matt Tuesti; second-in-command of the WRO."

An equally youthful blond also joined the fight, with a Buster Sword of his own; very reminiscent of Cloud's; the First Tsurugi. He joked and laughed with Matt as the two defeated a couple of their enemies. Cloud merely groaned as he set his gaze on the teen.

"Oh...he's mine; that's Ty."

More teenagers began showing up; it was like FFVII; the next generation! Cloud explained who they were to his old friend as the two men joined in the fighting aswell.

"The lad with light brown hair and grey eyes; that's Rufus's son, Bobby. The blond with blue eyes; Cid and Shera's, Steven and the girl; that's Tseng and Elena's daughter; Selphie, Ty's girlfriend, where's your kid?...shit!"

He was thrown backwards by a blast from Rosso, who began laughing, rather dementedly. She then disappeared, appearing again behind the youth commanding the WRO troops. Matt could sense her moving behind him, but it was too late...Rosso had placed her hand on the trigger of her unique weapon, but the woman stopped upon hearing a gun being cocked to the back of her own head.

"I _so_ wouldn't pull that trigger."

"Really, look around you girl..."

She did so; about six DeepGround SOLDIERs surrounded her, pointing guns at her, backing-up the Tsviet. The whole square looked on, Vincent looked to Cloud and spoke lowly, indicating his daughter.

"There she is."

The teenager returned her attention to the back of the woman's head, speaking calm and coolly; keeping her aim deadlocked.

"So...let's see...seven of you, one of me...except I have two guns with twelve-bullet magazines, that makes for twenty-four rounds; more than enough to shoot each of you three times..."

Ara braced herself for Rosso's reaction; she'd been expecting it. The Tsviet moved like lightning and the teen had to jump fast to avoid being swiped with that weapon that was a cross somewhere between a gun and a sword. She fired rounds at the six SOLDIERs, who'd initiated firing as she jump. She then landed, spun instantly and rested the barrel of the gun in her right hand against the forehead of the shocked Tsviet member.

"Game over."

"Ooooh, Vincent's lass whooped your arse good! That's the cailin!"

Cait Sith gloated happily, using the Irish word for girl, but this gloating abruptly ceased as a young man with spikey-ish silver hair appeared, followed by a chorus of 'Hail Weiss' from those SOLDIERs who were still alive. Ara lowered her guns slightly as this new person spoke; she'd been told everything about DeepGround on the chopper ride to Edge, between vomiting her guts up, and had learned of their past hunting of her father aswell.

"Rosso, she is not to be harmed; heed your orders!"

The psychotic woman knelt on the ground before the young man and lowered her weapon.

"My apologies, Weiss."

The man surveyed Rosso with a superior eye and then looked up at he ebony-haired girl, smirking unnervingly.

"Ara Lucrecia Valentine?"

Ara responded by raising her two guns and aiming them both at this newcomer, as her father done the same with Cerberus. She then shifted her weight onto her right leg as the all too familiar pains began working their way up her left one.

"We are scouting this world for recruits; DGS has deemed you, the Princess of Wutai, worthy, with potential-"

"So not interested!"

"Such a pity you don't have a choice..."

Weiss halted his advance as Matt took aim and pointed his gun at him aswell. The leader of the Tsviets laughed lightly and began walking away from them; there was plenty of time to change her mind, why force her when she could be manipulated? Before he left, the intimidating man threw a glance over his shoulder and spoke one word.

"Awaken."

As that single, three-syllable word reverberated around the silent expanse of the square, Ara's vision was overcome with blinding lights and her head began to pound with a vengeance.

"Shit!"

Matt just about caught the collapsing girl before she hit the cold pavement of the ground.

A/n- did u like dis chptr? Reviews would be hugely appreciated, XXX


	3. Just A Girl

**Author's Note;** Sorry bout the wait- I recieved a lovely spell of Writer's Block and went totally blank...this is just kind of a filler while I work out the rest of the plot...anyway- pleez keep the reviews coming...XXXX

* * *

"You're awake…"

Ara's vision slowly came into focus and she found herself staring up at a woman with light, auburn hair. This individual had one blue eye and a prosthetic arm, shrouded beneath a white lab coat. The teen sat up, looking around slowly.

"W…what happened me?"

"I'm afraid your guess is a good as ours…"

"Ours?"

"Yes- my apologies; my name is Shalua Tuesti, of the WRO. You're in the medical wing of the Shinra building; your parents are downstairs in the training hall."

"Oh, right."

Ara sat up, feeling slightly light-headed and wondering what actually had happened her; she could remember cocking one of her guns at Rosso, then jumping when the Tsviet spun and shooting a couple of the DeepGround SOLDIERs, then………

"_Awaken_…"

Shalua looked up as the girl said the nonsensical word.

"Pardon?"

"That's what that man- Weiss- said after the boy pointed the gun at him…"

The scientist thought for a minute; Reeve had relayed all the events back to her and she'd been researching various files in the Shinra database, trying to figure out what had happened in the square and why DGS were suddenly looking for recruits, but all her fruitless searching was in vain, as the highly-encrypted files of Scarlet and Hojo's were impenetrable and yielded no aid, even when Rufus Shinra attempted to over-ride the security locks on them…nothing. Then the mother in Shalua took over.

"Thank you; Rosso would have killed Matt."

Ara looked at the woman, none the wiser; who was Matt?

"Oh, that was the boy…"

"C'mon; you're parents will be worrying about you, I'll show you the way to the training hall."

The teen followed the woman to an elevator, which Shalua requested go down one floor via pressing the appropriate numbered button.

"Ara, how much do you know about DeepGround?"

"Mom and Dad told me everything; Chaos, the Protomateria…everything."

"You don't seem as shocked as I would have expected…"

"Yeah well, when you live with Dad, you learn not to take things at face-value…"

Upon hearing this, Shalua smiled to herself, then elevator doors opened and they caught a glance of a blond-haired teen walking past them.

"Ty, where d'you think you're going?"

"Ehhhh…walk abouts?"

"I don't think so; back to the hall."

The lad dropped his shoulders and reluctantly turned, joining the two females with evident disappointment; he'd been planning on getting lost somewhere within the labyrinthine confines of the Shinra skyscraper; it was so boring inside that hall…

"So you're Yuffie and Vincent's, Ara huh?"

Ara looked up into his shimmering Mako-blue eyes.

"Yeah."

"Gotta boyfriend?"

"Ehhh………"

Shalua shook her head as she heard the boy's non-subtle comment.

"You _have_ a girlfriend Ty, and I doubt Tseng would be pleased to find you cheating on his daughter…"

At that comment, the blond grinned and directed his attention to his friend's mother.

"But, he won't know if you don't tell him, will he?"

As he readied another smart comment, Ty stopped; he'd only now noticed the new girl beside him was limping; maybe Rosso had hit her earlier, though from where he'd been watching, it seemed that the young Princess had had the situation under-control.

"Hey Ara, what's with the limp?"

She was saved from answering as the door in front of them opened into the expansive vastness of the SOLDIER training hall. Yuffie's eyes displayed obvious relief as she saw her daughter walking in. Ara frowned as a familiar black and white feline neatly jumped and landed on her head yet again.

"Ah lass, we missed you! Did ya have a good kip, aye?"

"I'm not a litterbox!"

The teen reached her hands behind her back to where her two holsters were attached to her belt, but they were empty.

"Over here…"

Her father was holding her two automatic handguns, but before she could contemplate on how many rounds it would take to dispel of the cat, the same lad from earlier, with dark brown hair and vivid green eyes, reached and grabbed the small robot with a laugh.

"Don't worry; I wanted a dog."

The animatronic smart-mouthed feline was reflexivley fast with his response.

"Really? I wanted a wee kitten, but Reeve brought _you_ home instead!"

Matt frowned and looked around, locating Ara's father.

"On second thought, someone give me a gun…"

"Hey newbie, we all headin' out for a while, ya in?"

Ara looked up as a youth with dirty-bold hair and blue eyes looked down at her, it was about three hours later and things were pretty boring in the hall.

"Me?"

"Well yeah, unless ya wanna stay here with the oldies?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

She stood up from the bleacher-like stands, upon which she'd been stretching out. Vincent watched as his daughter made for the door, and smirked inwardly; she'd never gone out with any teens in Wutai, even under such dire circumstances he had no problem with letting her go; Ara had her phone and her two guns were back in their customary place; the holsters on the back of her belt.

"I'm Steven by da way; Steven Highwind."

"Ara Valentine."

The lad led her over to where three other teenagers were waiting; she recognized the two boys as Ty and Matt and the girl was evidently Ty's girlfriend, judging by the way he had his arm around her.

"Who're waiting for?"

Matt sighed as Ty asked the question, then called to another lad, with light brown hair and grey eyes.

"C'mon Bobby!"

After pointing a two-fingered gesture in the way of Matt, Bobby made his way over, with Ty jeering.

"Awww, poor rich-boy was busy?"

"Fuck you Strife!"

Though insulting each other, it was apparent to see how closely knit the boys were and by the time they emerged into the darkening evening, Ara began to feel the same, familiar exclusion she had so often felt at home. Then the girl disengaged herself from her boyfriend as he poked some more fun at the other lads.

"You're Ara?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I'm Selphie Tilmitt." (I know- different game, but I always though she suited the role of Tseng and Elena's daughter; call me disillusioned if you want…:-)

The other girl smiled warmly and the two began chatting, as the boys continued to slag one another, as only boys could. Ty frowned as Matt made a jibe at his spikey blond hair and a smart comment fell from his lips with impressive speed.

"Y'know what Tuesti? I think your mom has the hots for me, she's always winking whenever I'm around…"

As Steven and Bobby burst out laughing, Matt nodded his head in defeat; that was a good slag…

"_Funny_…"

"Ooooh, sarcasm…"

Ty pretended to bite his nails in fear as even Matt laughed at him; the blond really was the joker of the group. As they continued their little game, both Ara and Selphie sat on the base of the restored Meteor monument.

"So, you're a Princess?"

"Yep."

"Must be cool…"

"N'yah………depends if you're liked or not; cos trust me, the people'll let you know pretty fast!"

After another while, the boys became bored with each other and joined the two on the base of the monument.

"So, about that limp?"

Ty looked up as Steven, who had just had the sudden urge to inexplicably kick his friend, kicked Matt hard.

"Owww, blond cunt!"

"Hey" No insulting blonds!"

Ty frowned before turning back to Ara, awaiting an answer.

"When I was born, there were a few problems and my left leg was left really weak, that's why."

The boys nodded amongst themselves as Selphie kicked Ty, who'd just attempted to tie her laces together; he could be quite simple at times. Ara looked a little surprised at their reactions.

"You guys don't mind?"

"Why would we?"

Bobby had slight confusion in his slate grey eyes.

"Well, it's just; in Wutai, I'm kinda seen as a freak………"

She went on to explain about how her handicap was viewed by the people of her own country, interrupted now and then by a cry of surprise as Ty randomly picked a comrade to kick.

"Well, that's stupid…"

Selphie frowned when Ara had finished.

"Don't worry; you're just a girl here, nobody's gonna be worried bout ya leg, as long as ya have ti-"

"Steven!"

He looked up, taken-aback as Selphie cut off the end of his comment, knowing what her friend was about to say.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews means more chapters peoples! Thnks, XXXXX**


	4. Dream Interrupted

**Author's Note;** Probably a bit short, but, again, this chapter was just a filler; seee I'm having trouble with deciding how to progress with the plot...I don't want to move too fast as this'll ruin it, but if I go too slow, you peeps (and myself) will lose interest...anyway, enjoy the read and please review, XXXXX

* * *

"C'mon, Your Highness; move the feet, I wanna watch some telly aswell!"

"Sorry Ty."

Ara removed her feet from the coffee table with a smirk and let the older boy sit down on the sofa aswell. They were in the Turks' common room; that was where the teens usually hung out, mostly because of the full fridge and wide screen plasma television. In the last fortnight, since she'd arrived in Edge, Ara had spent most of her time with the same group of people, who'd happily become what she'd never had in Wutai; friends. Selphie laughed as Steven began flinging rubber bands at the back of Bobby's head; the boys really were a bit crazy…but in a good way. All in all, their ages were all pretty close; Selphie was seventeen, the same age as Ara and had just received her Leaving Cert results aswell, Steven and Bobby were eighteen and the last two, Ty and Matt were gone nineteen.

"Ha! Rich-boy, that was _**so**_ wrote about your grandpa!"

Ty jeered as 30 Seconds To Mars' song, "_From Yesterday_" began playing on the screen. (No kidding, but if you listen to the lyrics, it does sound as if they were wrote about President Shinra…weird, huh?)

"Don't be stupid _all_ your life!"

Bobby just waved the comment away; he knew his grandfather had been a bastard, but that didn't mean he had to be reminded by a particular annoying blond initiator. Selphie shook her head lightly as a slagging match started up between the two…again…

"So, whattya ya guys make bout da disappearances, huh?"

Steven turned around and looked at the three who weren't fighting. Over the last two weeks, teenagers had been reported missing from all over Gaia; Corel, Kalm, Gongaga, Nibelheim…even Wutai. Selphie just shrugged her shoulders, but as a Turks' daughter she had a pretty good notion as to what was going on. Matt didn't bother answering; he knew what was happening, as the second-in-command of the WRO, he knew a lot more than his friends.

"It's DGS."

Steven grinned as Ara said it, glad somebody was answering him.

As she slept in one of the Shinra rooms that night, Ara tossed and turned; she was trapped in some sort of weird dream………there was a woman in a white lab coat, with long chestnut hair………another white coat-clad person, but this time a man…with black hair and reddish eyes………he directed his attention to another scientist-looking-person; this time a well-groomed male with glasses and a ponytail. She could only hear snippets of the conversation they were having, as though she were hovering on the very outskirts of their presence…then the woman raised her voice so as to be heard above the arguing men.

"Grimoire, you of all people _must_ see the logic in continuing our research…what if we can discover a way to bring it back to Gaia?"

The man with black hair and red eyes just hung his head, speaking lowly.

"Of course I see the logic, but as a scientist, I also see the peril concerned with such a project; don't take me up wrong...your work is magnificent Lucrecia and you deserve a lot more recognition in your field, but we have already secured the Chaos gene, the Ancients designed these sentinel xenoforms to protect the planet; only to be summoned when the time is right…we are interrupting that age-old cycle!"

The be-spectacled man gave an arrogant snort and addressed his colleagues with an air of one who is superior.

"The Ancients are old fables, long gone is their reign over this world, we are the new race and with us will come evolution! You've read the scriptures Valentine, you see how great it could be to utilize Omega's power-"

"But it's not _ours_ to utilize Hojo! And according to the writing of the Cetra, it cannot and _**will not**_ be utilized; Chaos is a submitting creature; it will lie dormant in a person for as long as needed, but Omega _chooses_ its vessel and, once it does, it is indistinguishable, it will not change the appearance of its holder!"

The man with black hair finished making his point and shot the shorter male a look so full of hatred, it made even Ara shiver…but there was something familiar about him… The three scientists fell into a deafening and tension-thick silence, which was broken by the woman………Lucrecia, they had called her.

"_Soul wrought of Terra corrupt,_

_Quelling impurities, purging the Stream,_

_To beckon forth an ultimate force,_

_Behold, Mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens…"_

As the scientist spoke the last word of that verse, Ara's head began pounding with a painful intensity like no other, building and building to an excruciating crescendo…still in this bizarre dream, the teenage Princess clasped her hands to her head, as though that might ease the pain within her skull…she screwed her eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the world into which she was intruding………Weiss's voice began to repeat itself over and over, reverberating through her mind…_Awaken_…_Awaken_…_Awaken_… Then her eyes snapped open and Ara found herself standing in the empty room, the three scientists having left; there was a mirror on the wall, into whose reflective depths she gazed…but it wasn't the red eyes of Ara Valentine who stared back; the irises were an extremely light blue, that seemed to glow with a disturbing intensity…like a Mako-crystal…they weren't her eyes…they weren't even human……… Suddenly she found herself being shaken vigorously, extracting her from the dream… As consciousness came flooding back, Ara sat up in her bed, as though waking with a start.

"Are you okay?"

Through the near pitch-blackness of her room, she found herself to be looking up at a worried Matt Tuesti.

"W…?"

"I was coming back from a WRO meeting and heard you screaming…"

"I…I'm fine."

Ara had just glanced to the mirror on her own wall and glimpsed her customary red eyes looking back, though her head was still pounding somewhat.

"Ara…you sure you're okay, cos you're holding pretty tightly…"

She glanced down to where he was indicating and, with an embarrassed blush, realized she was clutching his wrist and her knuckles were white with the effort of the grip. She hastily removed her lingering touch fro the lad's arm.

"Sorry…"

As Matt left, Ara didn't dare return to her slumber, for fear of re-entering the same dream, instead, she glanced at the clock; 3.07 AM………the teen then stood and took out a piece of paper and pen, writing down what she could remember of the strange vision she'd encountered whilst asleep. After another couple of minutes of contemplating, Ara got dressed and exited her room, walking for the nearest exit out of the building.

"A bit brave of you, to come outside alone………hmmm?"

The Russian accent was unmistakable in the clear, pre-dawn air. Ara spun from where she'd been standing, idly looking at the sight of the sleeping streets, and cursed herself for not bringing any weapons. With want of a better action, she merely glanced at the crimson-haired, smirking woman.

"What the hell d'you want this time?"

"Quite simple actually, it is not what _I_ want, but what Weiss covets…"

"Do I look like a goddamn English teacher to you? Talk straight!"

She slowly backed up against the wall of a building, covering herself.

"We need you Ara…you possess the key which is needed, in return, we can help you…"

"Help me?"

"Yes."

Rosso cast a deliberate gaze at the teenager's left leg.

"On our side, we have the infamous Dr. Hojo…he can mend you…"

The Tsviet couldn't help but smirk as she saw the thoughtfulness in the girl's eyes; that's all a teenager ever asked for…to be accepted; she knew this and knew Ara would want it; the girl would be on their team soon. But all too suddenly, the crimson eyes which had momentarily displayed thinking and a dash of hope, flared full of anger.

"Mend me? I don't need it! Screw you and your fucking key!"

With a nod of her head and slightly annoyed 'tut', Rosso disappeared in a strong gust of wind, leaving Ara to think over her dream and the Tsviet's words; both linked directly to a _Hojo_…

"She was tempted, Weiss, but not tempted enough…"

Rosso reported to her inspirational leader as she walked into the large cave, situated in the Northern Continent. The silver-haired young man simply nodded with a disturbingly enigmatic smirk alighting his pale face.

"It's a start; we'll have her soon…"

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews means more chappies!! XXXX**

_**BTW-**_ if anyone has any constructive critisism, it would be highly appreciated; I'm by no means the best author in the owrld, and never insinuated so...if you have any please leave it in a review or pm me! XXXX


	5. Need A Hand?

**Author's Note;** I'm really sorry it took me this long to update; I got an extra week off school cos they're renovating our building, so I had more time to work on my fics and I've been busy with other ones aswell...but I finally posted this chappie!! XXXX Pleez keep the reviews comping peepls!

* * *

"What's bothering you?"

Vincent looked up as his wife of eighteen years asked this question; it didn't take any special notice to see something wasn't right with the man…and it didn't take a lot of figuring out as to why either.

"Ara…"

Upon hearing this, Yuffie folded her arms across her chest with one of those "_Here we go again…_" looks that she seemed to carry by the dozen. She knew him, and Vincent would bottle everything up inside if she didn't ask…she knew her daughter was well capable of caring for herself, even with her handicap, but like all fathers, the ex-Turk was always a bit protective of her.

"What could DeepGround want with her?"

"If we knew that, then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

Vincent smirked his enigmatic smirk as Yuffie asked the question; she had an uncanny ability to turn any query back on its owner without a second's hesitation.

"What if it's because of me…and the Protomateria?"

"If it was, then Rosso would have called her 'Keeper of the Protomateria', like she did with you………and I don't think Materia can be passed on through the genes anyway."

"How d'you know?"

"Ahem, did you forget who you're talking to? It's me, Vincent; I know _everything_ about Materia!"

At this, he laughed; she probably didn't know everything, but Yuffie was the closest you could get to an expert on the crystallized Lifestream. She walked over to where her husband was sitting on the bed of the room they shared, and draped her arms around his neck.

"Stop blaming yourself…for once, maybe this isn't Vincent Valentine's fault…"

Those were the words he'd been longing to hear, though an annoying nagging sensation did keep a hold on his conscience. As though she could see this, Yuffie kissed her man meaningfully…a kiss that was returned just as passionately; eighteen years and the two were still very much in love with each other.

_**In the common room**_

"Hello lil' peoples!"

Reno walked into the Turks' common room to find it taken over by the six teenagers. Ty barely looked up from where he leaned his chin against the top of Selphie's head, as she was leaning against his chest.

"What's up, Reno?"

"Nuthin' really, ya parents just sent me ta see where ya guys was."

Nobody really batted an eyelid as the unruly Turk sat himself down on the floor, leaning against the end of the sofa; he was pretty much a teenager, at heart anyway.

"Anything going on?"

Matt was the one to talk to him first as they all watched the television, with a bored gaze.

"Nah…ya parents' still on da edge though; da disappearances are gettn closer and dey think ya guys might be next in line, yo- will ya two quit snoggin' when I'm here, I only ate!"

Reno shot a poisonous look at Ty and Selphie, who'd been tongue tying on the sofa, Selphie merely stuck her tongue out at the crimson haired man, who frowned and spoke with a malicious smirk.

"Don't stick dat out at me; Gaia knows where it's been, yo…"

As this flared yet another inexplicable slagging match between the two best insulters, Ty and Reno, Matt glanced over at Ara.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She began laughing as Ty poked some fun at the Turk's customary goggles, but he wasn't so sure; he'd been the one to hear her scream early that morning, and he'd been the one to see the fear in her eyes upon waking up from whatever nightmare had held her in its clutches.

"Ya know, if don't quit staring at her, people'll think you two is going out…"

For that remark, Steven received an elbow into the side from the second-in-command of the WRO. Though, as he tuned into the slagging match, Matt couldn't help but give Ara another sideways glance; she was beautiful, with waist length black hair, a figure as close to perfection as could be achieved and those red eyes that glinted like rubies… He would later kill Steven for planting the notion in his head!

By the time the parents wandered into the common room later that night, Reno, who was only meant to cast a quick check on them, was sprawled out on a sofa watching the TV, Selphie was standing in the kitchenette in the back getting something to eat, whilst the rest watched Ara and Ty playing a game of pool on the table to the side of the room.

"Look Ara, let me show you; that stick's not just a cue, you can use it as a crutch aswell…"

She began laughing as he pretended to walk with a limp, evidently taking the piss out of her; but nobody really took his remarks seriously, it was just the way Ty was.

"Ty!"

He looked around with a cringe as his mother's sharp voice was heard to be scolding him.

"It's cool."

The Princess merely laughed it off; with Ty Strife, everything became a joke; not once had any of these new people judged her, as was the norm in Wutai.

"You are so losing…"

"I know; I don't need you telling me!"

She absently twirled the cue around in her hand, opting not to use it as a crutch, as instructed by the blond who was now gloating about his evident winning of the game.

"Need a hand?"

"Yes, please!"

She shot Matt, who'd asked the question a pleading look; she was losing…badly. He smirked and stood behind her, placing his hand over hers and moving his body closer as she lined up the cue, then drew back and hit the white ball; by the time it stopped moving, about four of her coloured spheres had been potted.

"Ha, ha!"

As the teen gloated, Shalua cast a glance over at them and smirked, turning back to Yuffie, who'd noticed the two teaming up against Ty… Ara looked happy. As Ty gave him a funny look, halfway between slagging and questioning, Matt relinquished his hold on Ara's hand moved back against the wall, which Steven and Bobby were also leaning against.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews means more chappies peepls!! XXX**


	6. Strike on Shinra

**Author's Note;** Halloo again peeps, don't really have anything to put here, but I always put a not in...I'm weird like that :-) Anywho...whistles with boredom more about Ara and the guys...ooooh! I knew I had somehting to say; I decided to bring her daddy into this more cos I got an inspiration about twenty minutes ago!!

* * *

"Quit jumping on my head!"

Cait Sith skilfully evaded a swipe from the young Princess of Wutai as he attempted to perch himself on her head yet again.

"Haha lass, you're aim is gettn better, oh aye!"

"_Everyone to the training hall, immediately._"

Ara looked around as the intercom crackled, presenting them with Shalua's voice. She was the only one in the common room, having taken her time exiting from her room.

"C'mon…"

As she looked at him, the little cat joyfully leapt into the girl's arms, revelling as she carried him towards the door.

"Thanks a million cailin!………Are ya tired lass?"

The animatronic feline asked this as she yawned deeply, exiting the common room and out into the corridor, where numerous WRO troops patrolled.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

She was telling the truth; the previous night had been the worst so far; she'd been plagued repeatedly by those strange dreams…but now they only consisted of two people; the female and that disturbing Hojo man…the third, a Valentine was missing. They also seemed more aware of her presence; the woman had even addressed her last night, as if she'd known who the teen was.

"_Tell him I'm so sorry…_"

That was what she had said and, judging by her eyes; she was sorry for a lot of things…but for what and sorry whom for?

"Hello Cait Sith."

The little black and white, crown-adorned head looked around at the clear, yet wise voice, coming to rest on a lion-like beast with many tattoos and piercings, it had red fur and the tip of its tail seemed to be glowing…as though on fire.

"Ahhh! When did ya get here my boyo?"

The beast laughed lightly as Cait Sith deftly jumped from the girl's arms and landed lightly on his head, as was the norm from the old days.

"Just now; news of DGS has spread across the entire of Gaia."

As Ara looked from one creature to the other, the calm-spoken, and larger of the two continued walking, and laughed lightly.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Nanaki, but most around here call me Red XIII, you are?"

Ara blinked as she heard the name, abut continued walking nonetheless; she'd heard people talking about that name over the last three weeks; he was anticipated to make an appearance.

"I'm Ara Valentine."

"Valentine hmmm…Vincent has a daughter?"

"Oh aye, the lass is just as deadly with a gun as him…her mammy's Yuffie."

The trio reached the door of the SOLDIER training hall, where three WRO troops were standing guard.

"Ms. Valentine!"

The youngest of the three men stood to attention and opened the door for her.

"Thanks."

The hall was full; Shinra personnel and WRO troops were running every which way amidst the chaos. She couldn't pinpoint anyone she knew; the place was just one bustling crowd, all making his or her way to a colleague, who in turn would end up elbowing its way to the other end of the hall. As she was elbowed by a passing figure, Ara's vision was obscured for a second by a flash bright light…she could have sword she'd seen those haunting ethereal blue eyes again…

"Hey Ara!"

As she forced herself to blink the vision away, Steven Highwind grabbed her hand and pulled the teen through the unreal crowd that packed the hall to its capacity.

"What's going on?"

"DGS made a move on da city."

"WRO troops; bolster the guard around the city perimeters; four core regiments stay and secure the building; no Tsviets are to get in here!"

Matt was issuing orders as his father logged onto a GPS scan of the immediate area; the picture it painted wasn't all too promising…DeepGround SOLDIERs were swarming the streets outside the Shinra building, as what they wanted was hiding within the confines of the electric company's HQ.

"Ahhh!"

All heads turned towards the far wall of the vast room, where the wall had just been blown inwards…a few terrifyingly heavy footsteps were heard before the formidable frame of Azul the Cerulean presented itself.

"Dad, hall's breached!"

As Reeve spun, he cursed beneath his breath as dozens of DeepGround SOLDIERs spilled through the gaping wall and into the training hall. Ara pulled her two guns from her belt and instantly took out a couple of the uniformed troops that got just that little too close. As though following her lead, the remaining WRO recruits began initiating fire aswell. A strong gust of wind blew into the exposed hall, followed by the unmistakable Russian accent…Ara gasped as she heard just how close that voice was.

"Hello again, my darling."

"Heads Ara!"

The teen ducked as a lance struck the female Tsviet, compliments of Steven's father, Cid. An overly familiar weapon came into view and struck Rosso in the chest.

"Not my daughter, bitch!"

Yuffie Valentine caught her weapon and took aim for another throw…but she didn't have time; Azul swiped his powerful arm around and caught the ninja full-force; the mother was thrown hard against a still-standing wall.

"Yuffie!"

One gunshot…followed instantaneously by two more…the unmistakable three-barrelled echo of Cerberus.

"Take Nero out!"

Reeve's voice called from somewhere amidst he fighting; the daunting Tsviet was making short work of their defence, drawing them into his darkness, but Ara had already realised what was happening.

"Don't focus on him! It's a diversion; Weiss should be here!"

"As she says!"

As Reeve adjusted his orders, the teen backed up a bit, reloading her magazines; Shalua had just helped Yuffie, who was coming to, over to a relatively safe area.

"How d'you know he'll be here?"

She found herself back-to-back with Ty.

"I don't know…just a hunch."

"Hey, Ara…if we get through this, you fancy going out with Matt?"

"Huh? Ty, I really don't think this is the time for jokes…"

"I'm not joking…honestly; he likes you."

Despite her current predicament, the girl couldn't help but consider it…Matt was handsome with his dark brown hair and vivid green eyes.

"Okay…_if_ we get outta this!"

"Oh, I have no intention of killing you."

She spun and reflexively pointed one of her guns upwards…finding it to be aiming for the middle of DeepGround's leader. The young man simply laughed away the death threat and waved a hand. An individual walked up behind him…a groomed man with a lab coat, brown hair and spectacles. Ara instantly recognised him from her haunting dreams.

"_Hojo_!"

Apparently, she wasn't the only one to recognise him, as Cloud Strife looked at the scientist with a mixture of confusion and uttermost hate. Four DG SOLDIERs also walked up with two more people. By the way they were held tightly in the clutches of the SOLDIERs, hands behind their backs, it was quite evident to see these two were prisoners, not there freely as was apparent with Hojo. She knew these two aswell; the woman had been in every dream, but the man was only in a couple. Weiss spoke with a smirk.

"Ara Lucrecia Valentine, meet your namesake and your grandfather."

He was met by the response of the young princess cocking the gun and placing her finger back over the trigger. Hojo merely smiled a skin-crawling smile as he spoke.

"Soul wrought of Terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream, to beckon forth an ultimate fate…behold Mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lof-"

"No! You will not!"

The woman, Lucrecia cut across him in a sharp voice.

"Ara?"

Ty, who was only abut a foot behind her, saw the misted over look in his friend's eyes…he shook her gently. Weiss only laughed lightly.

"So she _is_ the vessel after all…we failed summoning you once, that will not happen a second time………the end is upon us; awaken!"

At this, the pounding pressure within her head built up again, it continued…becoming more painful with every second. The teen involuntarily dropped to her knees and clutched her head…dropping her guns. AVALANCHE disengaged themselves from the fighting as all the DeepGround SOLDIERs ceased their offensive…Vincent raised Cerberus, took aim and deftly buried a bullet in Weiss's shoulder, running up to his daughter. Ty picked up her guns and aimed them at Rosso and Nero, who'd attempted to advance.

"Ara?"

Vincent crouched down as Ty covered him and looked at his daughter; she was clutching her head in pain and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Vincent…I'm so sorry…"

He glanced up at her voice…she looked the same as she had all those years ago. Ara shook her head, unaware of the people around her, just the pain.

"You need to get her somewhere safe; he'll keep coming after her!"

Now that was a voice and a face he hadn't seen in a lifetime…Grimoire Valentine stood, held back by two DG SOLDIERs, looking down at his son, and apparently his granddaughter.

Suddenly the pain in her head was gone…vanished, just like that…but something else had taken its place…a rage that burned deep down, she felt as though everyone in the room was to blame for everything…the entire planet was at fault and that needed to be dealt with. The girl looked up, opening her eyes…but they weren't her eyes…they shone with an ethereal blue gleam, as though some class of celestial power shimmered within their depths. As he looked on, Vincent's vision became blurred…for a second he didn't think anything of it, but then it struck him as to why such an unusual thing was yet so very familiar to him………but that was impossible…but he knew that feeling; he hadn't felt it for years upon years now and he should never again…but he knew it.

"Shit!"

Ty cursed as Ara fell forward, blacked-out………but so did her father…the two lay unconscious on the debris-strewn floor of the ruined SOLDIER training hall.

Weiss, satisfied with his discovery and clutching his wounded shoulder gave the signal for all DGS troops to go on the retreat; now that they knew they were on the right track…there would be plenty of time to coax her.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? If u review, den I'll write more peepls!! XXXXX**


	7. The Shera

**Author's Note;** This'll sound really random, but...I found my earrings! Anyway...lets leave jewelery out of this, and pleez enjoy the read!! XXX

**

* * *

**

As he opened his eyes, Vincent Valentine recognised the room in which he was now lying; the medical room of the Shera.

"We're heading for the WRO headquarters."

Shalua was, as usual, typing away at a computer in the corner of the room. He sat up and placed a hand gingerly to his slightly throbbing head, with Shalua spinning her chair around to face him.

"Yuffie?"

"She's fine, just a concussion; she's in the main room right now, bent over a bucket."

At this, Vincent nodded and smirked slightly, but then he remembered the events that had transpired in the training hall.

"Ara?"

Shalua took a breath before she answered.

"She came to about an hour ago, but she's locked herself in the cargo hold and isn't letting anyone in, not even Yuffie- Vincent, where're you going?"

"To find my daughter."

He paused as the door opened and looked back over his shoulder with those unmistakable crimson eyes that were clouded with fatherly protection and a hint of confusion.

"Shalua, what happened me?"

"I don't know…and I don't know what happened Ara either, but once we land I'll have the facilities available to run some tests."

He nodded and exited the relatively small room, continuing on his way towards the cargo hold of the unusual airship.

"Honey, we just want to check if you're alright…"

"Go away!"

The female WRO operative sighed; she'd been trying to coax the teen out for the past three quarters of an hour; the girl was upset and the cargo hold wasn't the safest or warmest of the Shera's compartments either. She looked around as she heard footsteps and was relieved to see Vincent Valentine walking towards her.

"Thank heavens…I've been trying to get her out, but she's pretty upset…"

"Thanks."

With that he opened the door and walked down what steps there was, into the dank confines of the surprisingly well-lit cargo hold. He found his daughter sitting against a wall, with her knees drawn up to her chin and head bowed down, covered by her folded arms.

"Ara…"

She looked up as her father sat beside her; her normally bright red eyes were glistening with tears and there were numerous streaks adorning her cheeks from where the tears had evidently broken free of her hold.

"Dad, I don't know what's happening me!"

"Hey, shhh…shhh…"

Vincent wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and hugged her as she began crying; Ara really had grown up…he could still remember the day she took her first steps; Yuffie had forgotten to tie the straps in the highchair and she'd climbed out and walked across the kitchen table, laughing as she reached the edge and called '_Daddy_, _look_!'. Though he had to admit; she did take after him a lot…especially with guns…it had only helped her improve as every time she got pissed off, Ara would grab her two guns and head for their shooting range…some things never changed…

"Dad, it felt like there was something inside me that wanted out…and I…I couldn't control it; it wanted to kill everyone in that room and it would have…but then it stopped…and I don't know why…"

As she began crying again, Vincent rested his chin lightly on top of his daughter's head, talking soothingly.

"It's okay…Shalua said she'd try and find out…but as for now; you're safe."

He surreptitiously ran his free hand over Cerberus; if anyone tried to hurt her, he'd deal with them.

"C'mon, your mom'll be freaking out."

Ara laughed as her father wiped the tears from her cheeks; he always made her feel safe…it was just a knack he had.

It was apparent as they walked into the main room of the Shera, the glass-fronted compartment, that Yuffie was quite too preoccupied with aiming for the bucket in front of her to be worrying _too_ much…

"Hey ya Vincent, we was wonderin' when you'd wake up-"

"Cid!"

Shera called sharply as her husband stood about a foot away from the steering wheel of the titanic craft that suddenly lurched in response to the relinquish of the grip upon its steering.

"Whoa, sorry bout dat!"

The blond hastily stepped back and realigned to ship. Ara groaned and simply sat on the floor as her stomach began turning.

"Oh…I hate airships…"

She didn't have the peace of keeping the contents of her stomach inside, before Ty was standing over her…grinning from ear-to-ear. Ara merely raised an eyebrow in a questioning look, to which he crouched down in front of her.

"Hey Ara, remember when we were fighting earlier?"

"Yes…"

She wasn't all too fond of where his innocent voice was going with this.

"Well, as I recall, you said that _if_ we got out of it, you'd go out with Matt…and guess what Princess? We _did_ get outta it!"

"You don't give up, do you?"

At this, the lad only smirked all the wider and winked.

"How d'you think I got Selphie to go out with me?"

Upon hearing this, Ara couldn't help but laugh…

_**2 Hours Later**_

All heads spun as Cait Sith came bounding into the glass-panelled piloting compartment of the Shera, beaming widely. He then proceeded to jump neatly upon Red XIII's head.

"Ooooh, oooh…Vincent me boyo, I suggest you start loadin' ould Cerberus up…"

"Why?"

As his father asked this, Ty hastily dropped lower in his seat, Selphie, who was sitting on his lap, looked around and gave her boyfriend one of those "_What did you do this time_?" looks, to which he only responded with an inclination of his spikey blond head as Cait Sith began his eccentric talking once more, waving a white-gloved hand exaggeratingly.

"Well, Matt should be able to tell all of ye………once the lad gets his tongue up outta young Ara's throat…"

As Reeve and Vincent both made for the door through which the animatronic cat had just entered, Yuffie and Shalua stepped in front of them, shooting death-glares at the two men, who hastily backed up. Meanwhile, in the hallway outside that very room, Matt Tuesti placed his hands on Ara's hips, pulling closer into the kiss as she returned it with equal intensity.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? C'mon, u all know the deal peeps!! XXXX**


	8. WRO Headquarters

**Author's Note;** Mwuahahaha, I have tomorrow off school and a funeral on Friday (I know that sounds weird, but it's actually a wedding, only I hate having to get dressed up and none of our family talk to one another, so, this should be interesting- I let you know how it goes peeps!) BTW- pleez read and review!!XXXX Now, let's see what's happening in Ara's world nowadays...

ps- I added the seperating line to emphasize the change in location ,as people may become confusssssed, and this worked pretty well with "AVALANCHE Returns" which, by the way, I have just posted chapter 5!!

* * *

Vincent idly stared out at the clouded expanse that was the view from the Shera…he had nothing better to do; Yuffie had taken his bullets from him for Matt's protection and the young couple had returned about an hour ago. _If he did her wrong_… Reeve hung up the phone in his hand and looked to the group of people.

"Marlene Wallace just rang…"

At this, Barret, Tifa and Cloud's heads all immediately shot up. Reeve continued hastily, as though he hadn't meant to worry them.

"No, she's in Kalm right now, with her family; DGS passed through there earlier this evening, but they didn't attempt to take anyone…just continued on."

As the many adults discussed what this could mean, the teenagers were on the other side of the compartment, enveloped in their own conversations as they watched their parents.

"Really?"

Ara looked to Ty as she asked this, the blond nodded and smirked widely.

"Yep, your mom and Shalua had to stop them!"

"Who told Dad we were out there?"

"Cait Sith."

As Bobby answered her question, Matt placed a hand to his head and groaned.

"I knew we should've gotten a dog…will he kill me?"

"Probably…"

"Ara!"

"I'm only joking…he won't _kill_ you…just hurt you…a lot."

"Thanks…"

Selphie began laughing as she saw the look of apprehension in her friend's emerald eyes.

"It's okay; we won't leave you alone when Ara's dad is in the same room."

"Yeah, you mightn't, but blondie wouldn't give it a second thought!"

"No, it's hard enough for me to give something one thought, let alone two…hey! No insulting blonds!"

Selphie sighed and shook her head lightly as her boyfriend ranted away, only now realizing he'd been insulted.

"Oh Ty…that was rather _special_ of you…"

Cid had told them that arrival at the WRO headquarters was expected in about twenty minutes, so everyone was just running through some last-minute things. As he walked into the medical room, Shalua, who was shutting down her computer terminal in the corner, looked around. She had a good idea of what had happened him in the hall earlier, but was unsure.

"Vincent…I think you know what happened earlier…"

His crimson gaze looked up at her and he nodded his black head slightly, but noticeably. He'd known it as soon as his vision had become blurred; Gaia knew it had happened him on many an occasion…but that had been an entire lifetime ago.

"How could Cha-"

"I don't know; I took blood from you earlier, whilst you were passed, out and did the same with Ara, once we land I can run them through an analyser and see if there are an abnormalities."

* * *

"How could that be _possible_?"

Yuffie, who was doing a lot better now that her feet were firmly planted on solid ground, asked her husband, who'd just told her of what he expected had happened in the SOLDIER training hall. Vincent shrugged and began walking, following everyone else towards the entrance into the WRO headquarters.

"Well this brings back memories…"

When Yuffie looked up at him questioningly, Vincent answered with a slight smirk.

"The single white rose of Wutai…"

"Give me a break! Then I fell and cracked my head off of that television…oooh, that hurt! And what did you say, huh? The great Vincent Valentine, whom I'd just rescued, just stayed on his back, staring up at the ceiling and said, with all the compassion of a sick Chocobo "So, where are we?"! There's caring for you!"

"I said thanks."

"Only after I'd asked for some gratitude…only other thing I got was "Long time no see, how's your head?" and _**we**_ ended up married…"

She watched as his red eyes glanced over to where Ara was walking with Matt, the lad's arm around her. The Queen of Wutai shook her head and sighed with a good-natured smirk.

"Don't attempt to talk to that boy! She's happy, a lot happier than she was at home, she's not a little girl anymore, and you _so_ need to accept that Vince!"

Though her words rang true in his head, the gun-slinging ex-Turk just couldn't come to terms with the fact that his little baby had grown up…he knew he had to, but still…

"Ty, that's disgusting!"

Selphie frowned as her boyfriend hocked back into his throat and spat, Steven then done the same and they measured the distance, with Ty handing his friend five gil for beating him.

"Haha, ain't no hope in beating me, Strife; Dad taught me how ta spit!"

Yes, Steven Highwind definitely took after his father; the blond, cigarette smoking, cursing, rough speaking, rude, womanising ace pilot that we all know and love………yet behind every one of these chain-smoking men was a calm, polite woman who knew how to fix airships…yes, good old faithful, patient Shera.

* * *

Later that day, as the teens were shown the common room of the WRO headquarters, and instructed not to destroy it, Shalua analysed the results of Vincent and Ara's blood samples, what she found stunned her in the very least.

"As you can see here; what we suspected is true…this… is the Chaos gene still present in your blood, so perusing from that, it's certain that it still resides within your body, Vincent."

She pointed out the different strands of genetic strips, indicating the believed-departed ones that housed the mighty creature's power.

"But y'all said he was pur…pug…pugr…"

"Purged?"

Shera looked to her husband, speaking the word that eluded the grasp of his vocabulary. Cid merely scowled and continued.

"Y'all said dat thing was sent packin' years ago!"

"It was…but for some reason, it's back."

Though it was disturbing enough to think that the xenoforms was back within, him, Vincent was pondering what this could mean…if Chaos was back, he was back for a reason.

"That's why you passed out back in Shinra…you- Chaos- reacted to something in that room."

"What about Ara's blood?"

Rufus Shinra looked up as he asked it the question; he understood most of this…over the many years that had elapsed, the company-owner had learned bit-by-bit of everything that had transpired in the years following MeteorFall.

"Well, that's where my expertise falls short I'm afraid…"

Shalua switched the analyser read-outs and clipped Ara's blood results up on the lighting board, like and X-ray.

"For a girl her age, there something present that shouldn't be there; look, at these genetic signatures…I mean their magic readings are higher than those of Chaos…it's unheard of…and it looks as though whatever this is, it's just beginning to show itself…these DNA strips are mutating…growing and adapting themselves, as though of their own will…almost as though they have a purpose in her body-"

The scientist was cut off as a young WRO operative knocked on the door and opened it, poking his head in.

"Mr. Commissioner, we've received a report from our five regiments nearest Gongaga; they intercepted DGS…only one troop is returning, the rest was wiped out…but they managed to gain three hostages…apparently they look like three scientists."

**a/n- did u like dis chappie???? Pleez don't kill me peepz, but I'm developing a habit of ending chapters on cliff-hangers...XXXX**


	9. Explanations

**Author's Note;** Hallooo ppls, Kisara's back with another chapter!! Anyway, I think I was supposed to be doing my homework when I wrote this, actually I still have to do it- ugh, Irish grammer and an essay in Irish...C yas! XxxxX!!

Oh yeah!- In case anyone thinks I'm a complete thick, I know that Shalua died when the Shera was shot down, and I'm still getting over that (sniff, sniff)...but they don't call it Fan_Fiction_ for nothing!! XxxxX

* * *

"C'mon you lot!"

Cloud called to the teenagers, who were leisurely spread out all over the common room.

"Five minutes, Dad!"

"I'll send your Mom down…"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Ty shot up from where he'd been using Selphie's thigh as a pillow. Selphie cursed and hit him across the back of the head as he spilled all the drinks on the coffee table. Bobby smirked as the Coke seeped into the carpet.

"That was clever…"

"Oh, bite me, Shinra!"

Cloud shook his head as they started fighting again; it was a relief to get out of that medical room; with the arrival of the three hostages/scientists, the room had become a bit crowded and with the revelation of what was going on, tempers had begun to fray and Vincent was only a wrong look away from flipping all together at the moment. He completed a head count as the adolescents passed by, and out the door.

"Steven…Bobby…Ty…Ara…Selphie…Matt…Ren- what the hell're you doing in here, Reno?"

The Turk looked to the blond and shrugged.

"Got bored…"

"Yeah, well Rude and Elena have been looking for you for the last half-an-hour, and Tseng's gonna be pissed!"

Again, this was met by a shrug of his shoulders; that seemed to be the troublesome Turk's answer to most questions. As Matt passed, with his arm around Ara, the father smirked.

"I'd be careful if I were you…Yuffie gave Vincent back his bullets and he's not in the best humour right now…"

Ara looked to the man who was a good friend with her father.

"Why?"

"Ehh, not my place to say…"

The girl shrugged and nestled closer to Matt, then everyone headed for the medical room on the third floor. It was an amusing walk, as Reno had decided to try and bunk-off yet again and Ty and Steven had been sent after him, only for them to disappear for a while…when Cloud finally did locate the elusive three, they were back in the common room they'd departed about fifteen minutes ago…after a bollickin and a rather painful earful, compliments of his father who wasn't in the best of moods, Ty shrugged, rather reminiscent of Reno's earlier actions, and decided it was better to just play the good son for now…As he draped an arm around his girlfriend of the last year and a half, Selphie smirked and kissed him lightly. Cloud just shook his head.

"Don't start that mushy crap when we get into this medical room; I so don't need Tseng on my back…"

* * *

Ara froze as she saw whom the new arrivals were…images running through her already confused and turmoil-induced mind. As he felt her tense, Matt looked down.

"You okay?"

The Princess of Wutai merely shook her head lightly, whilst keeping her gaze deadlocked on the three new arrivals and uttering one word.

"Nope…"

"Hey! You're that Hojo guy from the training hall!"

Ty glared accusingly at the man with spectacles and the brown ponytail; he'd been the one who'd recited that strange verse just before Ara had passed out in front of him. The man in question merely smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced as Vincent raised Cerberus to his temple and cocked the magnificent handgun, making his intentions crystal-clear. As a result of her father's reaction to this man, Matt stood slightly in front of Ara, his mother then engaged the conversation, indicating the other two individuals, whom Ara already knew the identities of; they'd also been present in the training hall aswell.

"Thanks to the aid of Drs. Valentine and Crescent, we've found out what's been causing you to black-out…"

Over the next number of hours, with Hojo being escorted to a holding cell by seven WRO troops, Grimoire Valentine, Lucrecia Crescent and Shalua Tuesti explained their theory and also outlined the reasons DGS were so keen on recruiting Ara…

_Omega_…_Chaos_…_DGS_…_universal_ _apocalypse_. It was pretty easy to comprehend in its naked and irrelevant form; she'd been chosen…her father just so happened to be the said squire…and if DGS got their hands on her and invoked that power, the entire universe, not just Gaia, would be destroyed…but then all the strings came into play; she was seventeen years old, just finished her Leaving Certificate and was supposed to be focusing on her future path, yet Ara Valentine had just been proclaimed as the vessel chosen by Omega itself…the xenoform's power was moving throughout her, in a way, intertwining with her own DNA, as evident from her blood results, _infecting_ her…but if DeepGround succeeded in summoning Omega's true power to her surface, the teenager would have no control whatsoever; the being would seek to destroy and purify Gaia, then the next planet and the one after that…her body was a mere shell Omega would wear as a human-garment; _it_ chose it's own vessel…that was where Weiss and his comrades had failed previously all those years ago- they had provided no eligible host…not that the creature would have accepted one…no, according to the scriptures of the Cetra, Omega would _choose_ the person to house it, just randomly with no bias or prejudice…it was just a cruel ironic coincidence that it had chosen the daughter of the Valentines…of all the people on Gaia itself…it had singled in on the one person who needed this affliction the least………but, in the words of Lucrecia; Omega had overlooked the prospect of Chaos…

The being that had overcome it once before and had been driven from the body of its own vessel, returning to the Lifestream, was making a belated encore…Chaos seemed to be returning to Vincent. They weren't completely sure, but as far as they could decipher from the Cetran scripts and writings, Chaos was labelled as Omega's "Lofty Squire" as a reference to its guardian-type role. It seemed that Chaos was capable of quietening Omega's rampage, by means of engaging in a battle with its sential counterpart…but this battle was depicted by the Ancients, as a type of end-all clash of two titans…not of a father and daughter………from what they could make out, Lucrecia and Grimoire reckoned that Chaos was being influenced by Vincent's emotions; true, it would have returned to help quench Omega's power-trip, but it seemed to have developed a type of bond with it's past-vessel and was possibly being affected by Vincent's feelings for his daughter's safety…DGS believed that they could harness Omega's raw power by summoning it to Ara's surface, bit if they did this, then it ran the almost certain risk that the teenager would be lost in the process…and apparently the only way to recognise Omega's presence in her were her eyes; though normally crimson as her father's, they would turn a glowing blue, reminiscent of a Mako-crystal………As the room lapsed into a deafening silence, each trying to comprehend the news in their own way, Ty frowned, his arms still around Selphie, who was sitting on his lap.

"So…we just lock Princess up in a cell and they won't get her…you like that idea, Ara?"

The lad laughed slightly and cringed as his girlfriend elbowed him in the side; he could never be serious…not if his life depended on it! Despite herself, the teenage Princess smiled and laughed lightly aswell.

"Only if it's the one next to Hojo…"

"Hey, we can decorate it for ya an' all!"

Steven was also smirking and laughing, joined in by Bobby and Matt… The adults just looked to the adolescents, at a loss what to say; here they were, in the medical room of the WRO headquarters and it'd just been revealed that DGS were pursuing their friend in the hopes of summoning a universe-destroying being and possibly killing it's host…yet all the six youths done was laugh and crack jokes about it…maybe it was better that way, maybe being optimistic wasn't that bad after all, was it? As Ty stood, wrapping his muscled arms round Selphie's waist and half-lifting her to her feet, Tifa looked up at her near-adult son.

"Where d'you think you're heading?"

"Well, you parenty-people probably want to talk and _discuss_, so I wanted to get some entertainment…I was thinking bout going down to the holding cells and throwing stones at Hojo for a while…"

When his mother didn't falter with her stern look, Ty smirked and gestured his hands in peace.

"Cool it, Mom, I was only kidding; I'm going for a walk, that's all…"

As she stood, Ara shot he father a meaningful look, to which he nodded, knowing what she was silently saying; "_I'm fine_…"

* * *

"So that's why DeepGround want you…"

Ara nodded her raven head slightly, still thinking about it later that night as she leaned back against Matt's chest in the deserted common room; Bobby had been called to the medical room to aid his father with some Shinra business, Steven had caught sight of a pretty young WRO troop and as for Ty, he had maintained on his earlier intentions and had gone for a lengthy walk with Selphie, probably now in a deserted hallway kissing. Before she could stop herself, the words had fallen from her lips without permission.

"What about us?"

Matt was silent for a second or two, but then he smirked.

"Hmmm?"

"Well…if DGS are after me, that can't be safe for you guys and…for you."

"But see; they're not gonna get you and I've no intention of breaking it off…not when Ty spent all his spare time trying to get us together…he'd be heartbroken…"

At this, the crimson-eyed girl laughed lightly, yet still unsure; since leaving her homeland she'd acquired what she never could have in Wutai; friends…but what if she was the one who could end all that…what if Omega was summoned…

"It won't be."

"W…what?"

"Omega…we're not gonna let them summon it, _I'm_ not gonna let them…"

"But-"

She turned on the sofa and stared at him, fear and partial pleading in her ruby eyes; if he broke off their relationship, then DeepGround would have no reason to hurt him. But Matt shook his head, a few strands of his dark brown locks falling out of place and seeping across his forehead as his emerald eyes exhibited protection…they'd only been together for about a day, but he knew he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Rosso almost killed you the first day I arrived…what if it's not her next time…what if it's _me_?"

"Then Ty'll probably have a smart comment ready and waiting…"

"Matt, I'm being serious!"

"So am I…"

He leaned upwards and kissed her. As his tongue begged for permission to enter her mouth, Ara permitted it, leaning down into the kiss…she'd never had a boyfriend before, yet her body instinctively knew how to react as he ran a hand through her glossy charcoal locks. Discarding all thoughts of the earlier revelations, knowing there would be more discussing tomorrow, the girl slid her body closer to his on the sofa, whilst maintaining the passion-fuelled kiss the entire time and smirked inwardly as Matt moaned into the kiss, feeling her body on top of his. She felt goose bumps run up and down her spine as he gripped her butt with one hand and undid her bra clasp with the other. Ara could hear his breathing rhythm altering and was sure hers was racing as he deftly undid the button of her black jeans… Was she really going to give him the single thing you could only give once? As she felt the warmth of his lips against hers and the tantalizing taste of his tongue exploring the confines of her mouth, Ara Valentine had a definite answer for her own question; a resounding, positive yes…

* * *

"Why _my_ daughter?"

"I don't know; you heard them, it was just luck."

"Bad fucking luck!"

Cloud shook his head as Vincent continued to rant; he couldn't really blame him, the man had just been informed that his daughter was harbouring a force that yearned to destroy everything in existence and he was the only one who could stop her…by engaging in a titanic clash…even if he won that battle there was a high risk that he could kill his own daughter………

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Wow!! I never expected people to review this story, I mean I can't believe the next chapter will be number 10...double figures...it seriously means a lot people, so plees keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the chappies rolling out! XxxxX**


	10. How Do I Tell Him?

**Author's Note;** W-O-W! Chapter 10, it seriously means a hell of a lot ppls!! Kas:-) XxxxxX

* * *

Matt woke to find his best friend shaking him roughly.

"What's your problem, Strife?!"

"Oh, he has a few…"

Selphie was standing behind her boyfriend, a playful smirk on her face; though together with over eighteen months now, she still slagged him slightly when the chance presented itself. As a result of her slag and Matt's laugh, Ty frowned and raised his blond eyebrows in a smug manner.

"Fine, stay put and get shot, see if I care!"

"What're talking about…getting shot?"

The lad looked at his friend, slightly confused; first thoughts being of DeepGround. Ara sat up…a blanket covering her frame, as was the same with Matt. The blond smirked maliciously at the question and answered in an innocent, singsong voice.

"Well, Ara's daddy knows that the two of you came in here last night, and that the two of you stayed here all night…and now Ara's daddy's on his way over-"

"_**Fuck**_!"

The reaction was instantaneous; Matt shot to his feet and commenced pulling on his clothes as Selphie turned the other way, giving him that ounce of privacy. Though unwilling to look away, Ty was forced to as Matt glared at him and Selphie kicked his shin…allowing Ara to dress with similar speed and privacy, then turned to the boy she had spent the previous night in the embrace of.

"Go…before he comes!"

"C'mon Lover-Boy!"

Ty grabbed Matt by the scruff of his neck as he kissed Ara, but froze as he heard footsteps outside, along with Vincent and Reeve's voices.

"Oh, we're in _shit_!"

As Ty and Matt froze, Selphie pushed the two over to a dis-used storage cupboard that stood about seven feet high and three feet deep, then closed the door and raced back to the sofa, sitting and pulling Ara with her, grabbing the television remote control and turning on MTV…acting as though nothing was out of place.

* * *

Reeve swore to himself as they pushed open the door; he'd kill Matt! Was the lad trying to get shot? Above all else, he'd strangle his son if he got that girl pregnant! Ara was a good kid, despite everything that had been revealed in the last couple of days, she was a pleasant teenager to have around…and the last thing he needed was for his son to get Vincent Valentine's daughter pregnant… Vincent on the other hand, was operating on daddy-daughter rules; she could have sex with a boy, and that was fine………just as long as the lad could outrun Cerberus…and Reeve was also aware of that. But upon the two men walking into the common room, they found it empty, apart from Ara and Selphie, who were sitting on the sofa watching the television, and both of whom glanced over their shoulders as the pair of fathers walked in, the girls displayed an air of mild interest.

"Something wrong, Dad?"

Ara looked to her father, who cast a furtive glance around the room and then shook his head lightly, as he and Reeve Tuesti exchanged confused looks.

"Is…Matt around by any chance?"

The commander of the WRO looked to the two teenage girls, having already scanned the otherwise empty room, within which was no sign of his son. The two merely shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, turning back to MTV, where Eminem's "_The Way I Am_" was playing. As the duo of confused men exited, Ara and Selphie burst out laughing, having bottled it up for as long as they could…then the cupboard opened and Ty and Matt fell out onto the floor, roaring with laughter.

"Fuck me…close call, Tuesti!"

"Would he seriously kill me, though?"

"I answered that yesterday; probably not…but it'd hurt a lot…"

Ara trailed back into giggling aswell as Selphie, watching the two lads picking themselves up off of the floor, and onto the sofa next to the girls.

"Quick thinking, Selphie…"

The green-eyed girl merely smirked as Matt said this; it would've been equally fun to leave the boys to fend for themselves, but they're just so adorable when they're slow…

"Now what do we do?"

Ty looked to his three comrades, already boring of the common room.

"Wait a while and then dare going out?"

"N'yah…how long's a while?"

The blond glanced around as he asked this, scanning for something he could throw at someone…but to no apparent avail.

"Oh, just be quiet and watch the telly!"

Selphie frowned as she leaned back against him, flicking through the channels.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

"_Ooooh_! I'm gonna kill that cat!"

Ara ran up the corridor after a certain black and white, crowned feline, who'd just stolen her mobile phone for a form of entertainment. As they heard the girl shouting and Ty Strife laughing his butt off, numerous WRO troops looked around corners and laughed to themselves as they saw the teen after the cat again; since their arrival, it had become apparent that Cait Sith was put on Gaia for the purpose of riling Ara Valentine.

"Enough's enough!"

With one last exasperated sigh, Ara reached behind her back, under her denim jacket and took one of her guns from it's holster, then took deadly aim and cocked it back. As he heard the bullet sliding into the chamber, ready for firing, the animatronic cat froze.

"Ahhh…come on now lassie, ya can't be serious, can ya?"

He looked up at her with the an air as though he were finally going to give up her mobile…but then at the last second, the small robot broke out in a huge grin and ran around the corner at an almighty speed, with the young princess in hot pursuit.

"Anyone round here have a dog?!"

* * *

_How do I tell him?_

Yuffie stared at the small, yet significant object that lay on the double bed of the room she was sharing with her husband of eighteen years. Over the last few days things had changed drastically…in Wutai they had been a family, yet here, she could lose Ara…and she could lose Vincent too...and she'd been able to hide her turmoil from the rest for this far, yet it tore her apart inside to think that her husband and daughter could be taken like that…just like the snap of a finger in front of her hazel eyes. Though they might have been a family in Wutai, she had never seen the real Ara as she saw her in the last couple of weeks; in her element, with friends and comrades…even a boyfriend; Matt was a good lad and she'd heard about their stunt in the common room…Yuffie laughed as she recalled the horrified look on Vincent's face when he'd told her about Ara and Matt spending the night together and she'd merely shrugged her shoulders at the time. Now as Yuffie Valentine gazed down at the thin stick, she returned her mind to the question at hand; _How do I tell him?_ This was an answer she would have to think of soon as she added up her dates, eyes remaining deadlocked on the two blue lines that were visible on the pregnancy test…

**a/n-did u like dis chptr? If you didn't then tell me!! Kas:-) XxxxX**


	11. Hypocrisy

**Author's Note;** 11, 11, 11 !!!!!! Chapter eleven, yay!!! I hope ye all review as it make me feel really good (nd I couldn't think what else to say!!) :-) :-) LOL!! XxxxxxX Sorry bout the slight cliffy on da last chappie; I have a habit of ending chptrs on a hanger, but I wanted to make chapter 10 relevant as i consider it a milestone!...sori!! XxxxxX

* * *

Vincent stared dumbly at his wife for an uncounted number of seconds, as though he hadn't processed the words the Queen had just spoken to him. Yuffie frowned, slightly annoyed at his nonsensical reaction to her blurted-out statement; she hadn't intended to say it so bluntly, but the words had taken on a life of their own and literally jumped from her lips.

"Vincent?…Valentine, you had better say something to me! Didn't you hear me? I said I was-"

"-Pregnant!"

She broke out into a captivating smirk as he finished her query and then her husband's arms were felt around her waist, and a pleased smile was obvious on his pale face, crimson eyes alight with joy.

"You're happy?"

"Yuffie; I'm gonna be a dad again…of course I'm happy."

She laughed, silently wondering why she'd been so worked up about telling him; this was Vincent Valentine after all; it would take too much effort for him to be angry…and that was one of the many aspects that had caused the young ninja/Materia hunter to fall head-over-heels for him.

* * *

"You furry little _fuc_-"

The rest of Ara's statement was cut off as she lost sight of the small, laughing robot. As she stood, panting in the hallway, Cait Sith gave his position away by jumping on her head, covering the teenager's eyes.

"C'mon lassie, let's have a wee bit o' fun, shall we?"

"_Ooooh_, just wait till I get you! You're going straight down to Hojo and you can have a _wee bit of fun_ with him!"

As she tried to get the grinning feline off of her head, Ara tripped over her own untied lacer and fell sideways, grabbing onto a door handle as she did so…as a result, her and Cait Sith ended up on the floor of whatever room they had just accidentally intruded. The seventeen year old cast her ruby-like gaze around, only to find a couple kissing.

"Eeeeew! Mom, Dad, I'm gonna be scarred for life!"

Yuffie broke the kiss her and her husband had been sharing, and laughed as she saw Ara on the floor and Cait Sith happily standing on the teen's stomach. Vincent's face showed the slightest hint of an amused smirk as he beheld this sight, then spoke, deciding to tell her now.

"Ara, we need to talk…"

Cait Sith looked from the two spouses to their daughter and leapt to his feet.

"Slan a Cailin!"

Using the Irish term for "Goodbye girl!", he disappeared out the door through which they had fallen, her mobile phone still in his elusive clutches. Ara, too, looked to the married man and woman; if her parents were in the same room and 'needed to talk' to her, only one thing sprang to mind, and she wasn't a fan of the idea…_The birds and the bees_! The teen looked to the door and weighed up her options, but, as though he had read her intentions, Cait Sith appeared fleetingly and closed the door.

"I'll give you and your parents a nice bit o' good-old privacy, lassie!"

_Cunt_! As this insult ran through her mind, the teen looked back up at her parents, eyes brimming with apprehension…

* * *

"Ara's gonna kill you for stealing that…"

Matt cast a sidelong glance at his father's invention, which had entered the common room and was trying his best to unlock the Princess's keypad lock. As the cat continued to attempt hitting the correct combination of keys, footsteps could be heard running up the hallway. Cait Sith looked around and, in one fluid movement, jumped neatly into Selphie's arms; surely Ara wouldn't hurt him if her friend were holding him. As he stood, leaning his weight against the back of the sofa, Matt had little time to react as the girl he now considered his girlfriend ran in and wrapped her arms around his neck in an excited manner, as a result the two fell backwards over the sofa and straight on top of Bobby and Ty.

"Hey, what gives!"

"Gerrof me, Tuesti!"

Bobby and Ty pushed the duo, which ended up on the ground, knocking against the coffee table and sending numerous drinks spilling. Matt blinked with surprise and looked up to where Ara was grinning down at him, tresses of ebony hair resting on his chest.

"Mind explaining?"

"Mom's pregnant!"

Selphie broke out into a wide, happy smile.

"Really?"

In contrast to his girlfriend's reaction, Ty began laughing rather inexplicably at the comment, as though there was an obvious joke hidden within. Matt looked sideways at the blond, from where he was lying flat on the ground, Ara's slight weight pinning him.

"Something funny, Spikey?"

"Yeah; her dad was gonna kill you for bedding his daughter and now her mom's pregnant…oh, those parents seriously need to see how hypocritical they are!"

"_Oooooh_! Ty said a big word y'all!"

Steven ducked his head as Ty threw a runner at him.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Matt frowned as he realized the Reebok Classic was indeed one of his own. Ty then laughed and picked up the second one, letting that fly aswell.

"Now, you don't have to get up for just one!"

**a/n- did u like dis chapter peoples? Huh, huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh???????**


	12. Infiltration

**Author's Note;** Hiya ppls, just finished typing this like five minutes ago- was a bit preoccupied with some of my other fics and this one, and a couple more, were neglected; sorry!

* * *

"I'm gonna be a big sister, I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Matt couldn't help but shake his head, amused, as Ara began to sing this to herself absently; two weeks later and the teenager was still delighted at the thought of having a younger sibling. Ty laughed as they all watched the television once more; the six were well-aware of how much time they spent in the common room, yet just didn't have the willpower, initiative _or_ energy to raise themselves from the sofas and armchairs, preferring to allow their parents to worry and what-not as they constantly flicked through the numerous music channels over and over again.

"Jeez, you wouldn't be so excited if I told you I got Selphie pregnant!"

"_You what_?!"

The blond had inevitably picked the worst time in the history of Gaia to make a smart comment about pregnancy, as his girlfriend's father walked in the door. Tseng looked to the duo, with Ty hastily removing his arms from around Selphie's waist, underneath the accusing glare of her daddy…

"Ehhh…nothing; joke gone wrong!"

The head-Turk surveyed the nineteen-year-old with mild bemusement and turned his attention to Reeve's son.

"Matt, you're wanted down with the newest regiment of WRO troops."

With a sigh, the lad took his arm from around his girlfriend and stood, following the man out the door and probably towards yet another long and boring Intel brief…in the last fortnight, he'd been called upon a lot as all WRO troops, Gaia-wide, had been recalled to the base to mount some kind of offence or defence against DGS…tensions were mounting and everybody could feel it, yet simply brushed the topic under the carpet.

"Anyone want anything?"

Ara stood and asked this, intending to walk over to the kitchen-area of the large common room, but she remained rooted to the spot, vision obscured by a dizzying haze and then she was looking at a totally different scene…

* * *

"This is taking too long, Weiss…"

Nero's voice was heard talking to his older brother in a bored voice, before he was accompanied by Rosso's unmistakable accented telltale leer.

"He is right…we have lost the three scientists, and the WRO will definitely be aware of what we need Ara for…what can we possibly do when their base is now so heavily reinforced?"

* * *

"_Ara_? _Ara_…_Ara_!"

When she opened her eyes, the teen could feel someone half-lifting her onto the sofa, then Bobby's slate grey eyes were looking at her, worriedly.

"You just kinda crumpled, you okay?"

"Mmmm hmmm…I think so…"

She nodded, tying to comprehend some aspect of that vague insight into the Tsviets' business, but to no apparent avail, instead she just laughed it off with a shrug.

"Guess the floor must have jumped or something, huh?"

* * *

Crashes, bangs, thumps, curses and an eccentric Gaelic accent…oh, the usual noises for a Monday morning in the WRO headquarters.

"Give me my phone!"

"Ahh, lassie, I'm only a wee bit curious…"

"Curiosity killed your mother!"

Shalua looked around as the cat entered the laboratory of the building, followed closely by an enraged Ara Valentine, who skidded and almost fell as her left leg gave way, but she managed to catch herself and continue running after the small animatronic furry devil.

"Try not to break anything!"

Shalua called this as Lucrecia caught a knocked rack of test tubes that'd been knocked by Cait Sith.

"Sorry!"

Ara shouted this as she jumped for the cat, catching him, but falling to the ground…the two of them falling head over heels and skidding to a halt a couple of metres down the hallway outside.

"Well, that was amusing…"

That slow voice that sounded out every syllable and letter in a word, she knew it somehow. With dread, Ara looked up and found her red eyes to be staring into haunting yellow irises and black pupils…the huge imposing frame of Azul the Cerulean seemingly filled up the whole of the hallway.

* * *

"They're suddenly so quiet out there…"

As Lucrecia passed the comment, Shalua suddenly noticed she was right; Ara and Cait Sith had abruptly shut up…out of mild interest, the woman pushed the swinging door open and gazed out into the hall, dropping the glass beaker that was in her hand as she saw him. As the glass shattered to innumerable pieces as it struck the tiled floor, Shalua called out.

"Tsviet!"

As the hulking Azul looked to Shalua, Ara hastily used the distraction and grabbed Cait Sith, getting to her feet and attempting to run back to the laboratory…but she cried out in pain as her left leg flared to life, the muscles reminding the seventeen-year-old of her birth trait…the girl struck the ground hard as the animatronic cat jumped from her arms and rounded on the huge man, leaping onto his behemoth shoulders, trying to give the teen some time.

"You annoying little vermin!"

Azul made to swipe at the black and white feline, who was severely annoying him as he scraped and struck out at his face, preventing him from carrying out his orders.

"Ara!"

Matt, on his way back from a WRO briefing, was first on scene, the word had only just been sent throughout the base of an infiltration. As Azul raised his boulder-like fist to strike out at the cat, Matt pulled Ara to her feet, whilst supporting her weight and deftly taking a gun from the twin holster on the back of her belt and pulled the trigger in rapid succession.

As three bullets driving into his flesh merely pissed Azul off, Matt backed up, placing himself between his girlfriend and the Tsviet, who advanced angrily…

"Azul, Weiss says to return…this is my fight now."

As the hall grew colder and somewhat darker, the haunting voice echoed around, but Azul shook his head adamantly

"I almost had her, Nero."

"You will do as my brother orders!"

As the harrowingly huge man attempted to swing at Matt, a chilling blackness seemingly swallowed the very air around him, with the floor disappearing. In a second or two, Azul's huge figure had been swallowed, leaving another Tsviet to be standing at the far end of the hall. Dark hair…face obscured and hands bound, Nero the Sable was unmistakable in person…as frightening as the stories told about him.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Huh,huh huh huh?**


	13. Casualty

**Author's Note;** First things first; I am SO sorry for that cliff-hanger on the last chapter, but...it kept you reading didn't it, huh? Anywho...if you read the summary on my profile page..well, mwuahahahahahaha...c yas!! XxxxxX

* * *

She wasn't an expert on the Tsviets, or DeepGround, but Ara Valentine knew that sending Nero the Sable was not a good thing for those under attack. The young man took a step forward, the darkness taking over the entire hallway behind him. As Nero took an advancing step, Matt instinctively took one backwards, keeping Ara behind him, causing the harrowing Tsviet to laugh lightly as he looked over Matt's shoulders, towards the lab, where several DG troops exited, Grimoire, Lucrecia and his mother in their clutches, then Hojo also walked out, totally free; that bastard was on their side.

"You seriously think you can protect her, boy?"

That was another familiar voice as Weiss appeared at the other side of the corridor, blocking their path as he pointed his two gunblades their way. Rosso's voice was the next to be heard as her high-heels came click-clacking up the tiled corridor.

"Weiss, the building is breached and our troops are in the process of securing all WRO personnel…my, my in a little spot of trouble, are we Princess?"

She chuckled evilly as her crimson irises danced on Ara and Matt. As he backed-up another step or two, the nineteen-year-old placed himself fully in front of his girlfriend and whispered lowly.

"Dial your Dad on your mobile and let him hear what's going on…"

She did so; slipping a hand inside the pocket of her hoody and dialling in his number…from out of the black Motorola flip-phone emanated the faint sound of her father's voice, gunshots and many other voices shouting orders and instructions to one another. As they stood, paralysed to the spot with want of another action, a voice could be heard down the hallway.

"Matt? The hell are you, Tuesti?"

That was Ty's voice floating up the hallway, along with the sound of his footsteps. The head of DeepGround looked in the direction of this new voice, and then to the lad who was defending the reason they were here.

"Don't attempt to answer him, boy."

Weiss nodded to Rosso, who raised her deadly weapon and aimed it at the nineteen-year-old, fingers resting over the trigger in a menacing fashion. Shalua watched her son, knowing what he would do; the lad was too like his father when it came to situations like this. Ara knew this too and breathed in his ear, pleading as she clutched the back of his hoody.

"Don't Matt, please…"

As the footsteps of their blond friend grew ever closer and threatened to pass by without entering this corridor, Matt made his decision and took a breath.

"Ty! Up he-"

He was forced to stop short as Rosso pulled her trigger and he felt two bullets rip through his flesh and lodge inside his torso.

"_Matt_!"

The young man fell to the floor, Ara calling out as Ty came running up the hall, angered upon seeing his best friend shot down by that psychotic bitch.

"Matt, please…no…"

She placed a hand over the bullet wounds and pressed down on them, stemming the flow of blood as her boyfriend slid from consciousness, tears stinging her vision. As she leaned over his frame, sniffing sorrowfully as blood began tainting the white of the floor, Ara felt an anger growing deep inside her, she'd felt this before…in the SOLDIER training hall back in Edge…though last time it had wanted to kill all people within the hall, this anger was focused on one single person. How dare that sadistic bitch shoot her boyfriend? Rosso would pay if it was the last thing she was sure of.

Nero looked to the pitiful figure of the teenage girl crying over the limp form of Reeve Tuesti's son, whose breathing was growing shallower by the second, the feared Tsviet noticed something that didn't bode all too well for their team.

"Weiss, we've got a problem."

As the younger of the two brothers spoke this, Ara raised her black-haired head and opened bright blue eyes that glowed with the intensity of a Mako crystal…at the exact same moment, a savage wind began to tear through the hallway, seemingly emanating from this girl.

* * *

"Vincent, you okay?"

Cloud stopped in his tracks as his friend doubled-over, groaning slightly as his mobile dropped from his hands, still connected to Ara. About ten minutes ago, Ty had set off ahead whilst they had defeated the majority of the troops in the other sections of the base…then Ara had called and the Tsviets could be heard…right now, they and a small regiment of WRO troops were heading to the hallway by the laboratory in the west of the base.

When Vincent reopened his eyes, Cloud noticed something rather disturbing about the intensity with which the red seemingly glowed…but then it passed, Chaos was bated back under control, and Vincent himself returned to the surface, speaking lowly...he knew something wasn't right.

"Ara…"

It took about five, to ten minutes for them to reach the intended corridor, in which stood the three shaken-looking scientists, Lucrecia, Grimoire and Shalua, who were all now free of the DG SOLDIERs' grasps. Ty had just dealt with a couple of those monstrous guard hounds that were dog-like yet still nightmarishly resembled humans…the teen stood, panting as he lowered his Buster Sword and spat at the bodies of the two guard hounds at his feet.

"Matt, please…"

At the sound of the sobbing voice, all eyes locked onto the form of a young teenager kneeling on the ground, cradling a limp body…whose chest was rising and falling with disturbing shallowness…

"Oh, shit…"

Sure, he'd contemplated killing Matt when he'd learnt of the lad's sleeping with his daughter…but no, not this…As the two men made to move, Yuffie appeared at the other end of the hallway, accompanied by Tifa, Shera, Elena, Reeve and a few others.

"Honey, c'mere…"

Without thinking or protesting, Ara allowed her mother to pull her to her feet and away from Matt as a medical team arrived and proceeded to attempt to stabilize the lad…though very little could be done…he'd lost a lot of blood, nobody knew how much damage Rosso's bullets had caused in his chest cavity…and worst of all…his breathing was becoming rasp-like; the blood was in his airways………

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? I know, I know- I'm starting to become quite the bitch for cliffies...just hand in there peeps, and if u can't then I have a preview for the next chapter on my profile page!! C yas !!XxxxxX**


	14. Fed A Lie?

**Author's Note;** Ummm... "**I**" like how this chapter turned out...but... "gritting teeth in anticipation" emmmm...just read it...and kill me later! Gotta go, c yas!!!XxxX

* * *

The pitiful looks, sorrowful glances and hushed words of comfort from an equally-tearful Selphie…they all just seemed to be quietened, numbed as she stared blankly into space, knowing one thing for certain; if her boyfriend died, then it was her fault and nobody else's. It was because of _her_ that the Tsviets had turned up, I was because of _her_ that Nero had cornered them and it was completely _her_ fault that Matt had gotten shot…at that moment in time, Ara Valentine felt as though she wanted to be anyone else on Gaia…anyone except her guilt-ridden self.

Reeve had been into the emergency room of the base and had given blood, having the same type as his son…but the father had come out looking grim, the denial shimmering in his dark brown eyes told all; the doctors were trying their best… The girl bore the pitying gazes for as long as she could, but an already-tortured conscience could only take so much.

"Ara…"

Yuffie made to stop her daughter from walking away, but Vincent held her back, shaking his crimson head as Ara called angrily over her shoulder, hiding furious self-aimed tears.

"Just leave me alone!"

* * *

The air was cold as it stung her lungs. Forcing herself to cease her bitter sobbing, the teen raised her arm, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of her hoody, which was too big for her…only then realizing, with a choked sob, that it was one of Matt's; last night she'd been up here with him after the new regiment had been settled in, the two had just lay on the roof of the building and stared up at the stars…soppy as it sounded, she'd enjoyed every second of his arm around her and the warmth of his body transferring to her own…and now she mightn't ever feel that again. Though she regretted it now, Ara hadn't told anyone of her vision yesterday in the common room…Less than a month…maybe even as little as three weeks, give or take a couple of days; that's how long she and Matt had been together…it felt so much longer; the relationship had moved at lightening speed…but when you're confined to a small, secretive base and one common room for that length of time, things do tend to speed up…but what if he died?

In Edge, and now at this base, she'd found friends…peers to call equals; no disability mattered, no quirk was noted, the friendship between the six adolescents was what it was, no backstabbing, no exclusion; they were friends…but she couldn't help but feel an outsider right now…the other five had known each other for years upon years, whereas she had just wandered into their lives mere weeks ago…and now she could be the cause of one of their death…friends didn't do that, let alone girlfriends…_Matt_…Nobody blamed her, she could tell that by their attitude towards her; pity. That was what as worse though; Ara felt as though she _should_ be blamed, it _was_ her fault…the entire sordid affair was entirely her doing, albeit totally unintentionally. Without contemplating it, the tears came again…

Watching from the shadows, the young man smirked to himself; he'd known the girl would come up here…if you wanted a job done right, then you had to do it yourself. Azul would pay for his discarding of the orders issued to him by means of Nero, as for Rosso…the woman had aimed well with her shots, as always…he knew that the Tuesti boy would live…with some effort on the medical staff's part, but that was the intended outcome; her anger seemed to influence the power within her and that was an invaluable asset to his team; it meant they could control it…and with Hojo reclaimed from the WRO's possession…

"Ara Valentine."

At the sound of that now-familiar voice, all tears immediately froze in their tracks as her blood seemed to do the same within her veins and arteries. The seventeen-year-old looked over her shoulder, knowing who was there…but there were no others accompanying him; she had expected everyone…Nero…Azul…Rosso and DG troops, but only the lone Weiss stood on the roof behind her.

"Can't you guys give me a break for one night, is that too much to goddamn ask?! Can't you come and try capture me tomorrow or something?!"

"He's going to live, I can assure you of that…it'll be a while before doctors are sure, but Rosso aimed her shots well."

Those crimson eyes, so reminiscent of her father's, blinked once or twice at the sound of his civil voice, and then flashed with livid, almost burning anger.

"She shouldn't have aimed them anywhere!"

As the shout reverberated around the empty rooftop, the girl merely stayed where she was, sitting on the cold ground with her knees drawn up to her chin. _A_ _teenager_, such an easy target to manipulate…a confused mind, wavering self-esteem, longing for acceptance, the notion of being important…these factors just made his challenge all the more easier as long as the leader of DeepGround stuck to his tactics. He walked forward slowly, and stopped about six feet behind the still-sitting figure, who refused to look his way, crying into her folded arms as she realized what a burden she'd brought on her family and friends.

"Y'know…you have a gift, Ara; Omega _chose_ you. It could have had any other person on this forsaken planet, but it chose you to rid Gaia of the impure…no one else."

"Next time, tell it to choose a boy!"

He couldn't help but smirk slightly as the muffled and indignant reply sounded from amidst the folded arms resting atop the knees.

"We need you; you can be the cause of so much good if you give into Omega. What possible excuse does the WRO have for keeping you holed-up in this claustrophobic rat's pit? The only reason Reeve Tuesti keeps you here is to prevent us, DeepGround, from fulfilling the wishes of the Ancients…it was them, the Cetra, who created Omega…now, do you think they, as the guardians of the planet, would create something obliteratingly destructive like you've been told?"

At this query, curiosity flared and she lifted her ebony head ever so slightly, ears pricked at this last statement burned fresh in her mind.

"What d'you mean?"

A small chuckle was strangled before she could hear it; Weiss knew he was getting somewhere now that she was interested in his false truths, and needed to keep to his initial persuasion tact, one slip-up could cost him this shaky element of faint trust…

"The Ancients made Omega as a sort of guardian for Gaia, to overlook the planet after they became extinct. You've been told it's a destructive, apocalyptical being that'll kill everything and anything…that's a lie, an alibi for keeping you on what appears to be the good side…Omega is a protector, not a destroyer, Ara…" "But…my Mom and Dad told me-"

"They've been fed the same lies as you…everyone has; the WRO are conspiring against us; we're only trying to bring about the Ancients' plan…but we need you, Ara, to fulfil that plan; are you willing to help us heal this abused planet?"

He was treating her equally, no pitiful stares, averted gazes or hushed mumbling…plus; he'd just said Matt would be okay…but, if she stuck around…then she'd only hurt the ones she loved more. Had they all been fed the same lie? She mentally reflected upon the WRO and saw an organization she'd only become acquainted with in the last few weeks…how many secrets did it hold from her? But DeepGround's leader had just approached her…unarmed, unimposing and seemingly trustworthy. _But Mom and Dad_? If what Weiss said was true…then they'd soon understand, come to realise they'd been lied to, wouldn't they? A strong muscular arm came into view as a hand was outstretched to her. With only miniscule hesitation, the teenage Princess of Wutai grasped the hand and let herself be pulled to her feet…following the leader of her formally-considered enemies.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr?**

**I wud guess u r sevrely pissed at me right now, so I'll just...emmmmm...c yas! XxxxX**


	15. Matt's Alive!

**Author's Note;** Halllooo ppls! How're ye? Any news for me here in Ireland? Anyhu, in case there was any confusion; Matt _**IS**_ alive; my twin sis, Renolvr wouldn't _let_ me kill him off! C yas!! XxxxxxX

* * *

It had been three days now…three days since the infiltration. WRO troops had searched everywhere…far and wide, but no sign of the absent ebony-haired, crimson-eyed Princess could be found. In the midst of this, the Queen of Wutai continued to put up quite the façade as her bump bloomed into noticeable sight, but Yuffie was barely holding it together; Tifa had been the one to comfort her on a few accessions as did Shalua and the other women…thee days and now the one critical casualty of that infiltration was steadily gaining in strength. The doctors expected him to regain consciousness any day now; Matt Tuesti had proven himself to be quite the fighter.

In the couple of elapsed days, Lucrecia and Grimoire had delved into innumerable dossiers concerning Omega and had stumbled upon a startling new fact; Omega could be controlled, if its host was one of immeasurable will-power…that, Ara surely was…if Weiss found out the teen could control Omega's power, then that was a huge problem in the very least.

As Selphie's green eyes looked to him hopefully, Ty shook his head; he'd just been out with a regiment of troops, searching for Ara…but to no avail; Cloud and Vincent had done the only thing that made sense, and the duo were now a couple of miles away, widening the catch-ment area of the search. As the emerald spheres glistened with welling tears, Ty pulled his girlfriend into a hug; she and the Wutai girl had become close friends…they all had, and now with Matt still out and Ara missing…the remaining four teenagers seemed lost within the oppressive base.

"Shhh Selphie, we'll find her…"

As he said it, Ty actually wondered if his own words would ring true…three days was a long time to be missing when you were wanted by DeepGround…a perilously long time...what if he was only fuelling a false hope?

* * *

"My, my…what a feat, Weiss…"

Rosso chuckled lightly as she surveyed the Princess; the girl had been with them three days now…it had been an event marked by utter astonishment when their leader had returned with the girl…of her own volition.

Pain throbbing inside her temple…but it wasn't any mighty power that was causing it this time and Ara knew it…it was the confusion that enveloped her; was she doing the right thing? It seemed completely plausible…Weiss seemed trustworthy…was she actually serious? Aiding the enemy…but what if the goodies were the baddies…she shook her ebony head, stubbornly trying to rid it of the morally-challenging questions…_Matt_…she wondered if he was awake yet; it was all her fault…

"_Soul wrought of Terra corrupt,_

_Quelling impurities, purging the Stream, _

_To beckon forth an ultimate fate…behold,_

_Mighty Chaos_…"

That was Hojo's shrill voice that was heard…she knew what he was doing…but didn't possess the strength or will to prevent it this time…just permitted the words to drum up the familiar, yet intensely painful head-splitting migraine, though it seemed worse than usual as the scientist reached the end of the verse…without meaning to, the teenage girl crashed to her knees and clutched her head…

"_Omega's lofty squire to the heavens above,_

_Awaken_!"

As though all air had been sucked from the room, everybody, be they Tsviet or DeepGround SOLDIER momentarily froze in their tracks, edgily watching the young woman that rose to her feet…black hair that whipped around in a savage wind that seemed to emanate from her very body…she walked lacking the trademark limp that had marred her all her life…her ruby eyes were thing of the past as Ara was suppressed and Omega took hold…Mako-glowing ethereal blue eyes shining as she blinked them open…

* * *

"Ara!"

Matt grimaced as he suddenly sat up; there was a drip in his vein and he'd just accidentally ripped it out…As he cursed the painful little needle, his green eyes swam with confusion…what was he doing with a drip in his system anyway? What was he doing in the hospital wing? That particular answer came easily enough as he stood…only to have pain rip across his chest with savage intensity, along with memories flashing about his head…infiltration…Tsviets…Rosso…Ara; that'd been the reason he'd woken up…something wasn't right, he knew it.

"Ahhh…!"

"_**Matt**_!"

"Owww, Selphie, take it easy…"

The young man smirked as he realized who was hugging him; they'd all grown up together and were pretty close…jeez, she had run in that door so fast he'd barely had time to register who it was.

"I'm sorry…but…you're awake!"

He laughed lightly as Ty watched from the doorway, shaking his spikey blond head with a smirk as he watched Selphie jump all over his best friend.

"D'you have a nice sleep, Tuesti?"

"Yeah, beds are a bit lumpy though…"

* * *

"Commissioner! We've got a problem…"

Reeve cast his hazel glance towards one of the computer terminals, where a technician was speaking rather uncertainly as she logged onto an image of the outside of the base.

"What's wrong?"

All heads snapped round at the sound of the new voice…Matt stood with Ty and Selphie…having finally escaped the clutches of the worried nurses in the hospital wing. The technician wasted no time in pointing out her problem.

"Tsviets approaching on all sides…"

Cloud looked to where she indicated on the screen and shrugged lightly; Tsviets, they could most probably handle…but then he froze, eyeing the individual that stood beside Weiss…no limp…blue eyes…but it was her; Ara Valentine.

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? Any constructive critisism out there? I'll certainly welcome it ppls! C yas!! XxxxX**


	16. Pleading

**Author's Note;** Ppls, the support with this fic has been nothing but phenomenal, and I'm so grateful you'll never know…there's still another couple of good chapters left in me and I'm sure I can drag this out a bit more, but thirty reviews at this moment in time…I mean; T-H-A-N-KY-O-U!!! My readers are the world to me!XxxxxX

* * *

"You don't think she'd seriously attack…do you?"

Cloud could only shake his head as Tifa whispered her question in his ear…he didn't know what to think anymore; upon turning around the look in Yuffie's deep hazel eyes had mirrored heartbreak for the expecting mother as she gazed at her teenage daughter.

"Commissioner…"

The same technician who had alerted them to the Tsviets' approach drew all eyes to her monitor as the familiar girl, who'd often been witnessed chasing Cait Sith throughout the base on many a Monday morning, raised a hand in the direction of a wing of the expansive building…a few seconds of edgy stillness, then a bright flash emitted from her palm and raced towards the wing, causing an immense explosion that shook the WRO base to its very foundations…causing all in the computer surveillance room to momentarily stagger as their balance was cast askew.

The lights flickered off for a second or two as darkness engulfed them all…giving the eerie sensation that Nero had already infiltrated the damaged building, despite his standing slightly behind his brother outside; it was just chillingly reminiscent of his first intrusion. With a collective sigh of relief, the lights came back with a harsh, vengeful glare, as though indignant at having been snuffed out like that. As the fluorescent lights glared down upon them, Cloud saw the look Vincent gave Reeve, and knew his friend was regretting it, but what could the man do? With a reluctant hesitance, Reeve looked to his own son, trading the exact same "_Do whatever you have to_…" look that Vincent had just exchanged with him; that particular wing of the base had been empty…but the next might not be. Matt hatefully nodded his hazel head and, shooting a hopeful glance at the monitor screen, took a breath before calling out.

"All WRO troops to the fore and defend your base!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the Tsviets and DeepGround SOLDIERs to make their way into the base…then they masterfully all split up and proceeded in different directions, so as to draw as many troops away as possible.

"Ty! Where are you…?"

Selphie merely slumped against the corridor wall as she caught her breath…two minutes, that's all it had taken for her to be split up from her family and friends as three guard hounds had pursued her…she'd seen her, the girl she'd become close friends with…at the head of a group of DG SOLDIERs, causing maximum damage. Ara bore no sign of the trademark limp that she'd been so self-conscious about and her red eyes had given way to bright, Mako-blue irises that seemed to house the very malevolence of a thousand Tsviets as she blasted a wall down…

Footsteps behind her made the Turk-daughter turn and come face to face with the same person whom had just crossed her mind.

"Ara, what're you doing?"

The question had forced its way out as the imposing girl advanced, nothing of their friendship glimmered in those alien eyes…only murderous intent…the palm was raised and Selphie could see the bright flash of energy beginning to materialize; only it was aimed dead at her this time.

"Ara, please…"

The plead came out in a hoarse whisper as fear flashed in her light green eyes…then denial; she was seventeen and not ready to be killed just yet…

"Ara, it's me! It's Selphie!"

Without thinking of the possibly fatal danger, Selphie Tilmitt reached out and shook her friend by the shoulders, tears stinging her own eyes as she did so; she refused to believe Ara was gone…so what if everyone had given up on her…she wasn't going to; the girl that'd fast become one of her closest companions couldn't be lost. As the young woman that stood before her- she couldn't bring herself to call her Ara- pushed her away forcefully, Selphie landed on the ground and slammed her back against the wall, winding herself…as she painfully attempted to gulp the air back into her assaulted lungs, the teen looked up into the face of who would probably become her killer…Ara…she didn't bother to keep a poker-face, just let her tears fall as she tried to right her breathing, whilst holding her gaze with this aberration of her friend, shaking her head sorrowfully, yet stubbornly.

"You have to still be in there…you can't be gone. Ara, answer me!"

The ebony-haired female took in a sharp intake of breath at the sound of the girl's angry, yet begging voice, and then started backwards slightly, closing her eyes and shaking her own head. When the eyes blinked open they were a gloriously striking crimson colour that shimmered with confusion.

"S…Selphie?"

"Is that you…really?"

She didn't receive an answer, as Ara clutched her head in pain and crashed to her knees, gritting her teeth and screwing her eyes tightly shut…groaning I pain as she did so. Selphie reacted on instinct as she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps running towards their corridor.

"Ara…don't go back with them, please…you belong here with us; your friends and your family…your Mom doesn't know what to do with herself and what about Matt, huh? He woke up about an hour ago-"

She was cut off as Ara opened her still-red eyes and looked to her pleadingly, as though she wanted nothing more than for her friend to do as asked.

"Selphie I…I can't keep it back for much longer…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything; I should have stayed in Wutai- ahhh!"

"Ara!"

Selphie winced as her friend cried out and clutched her head all the tighter, screwing her eyes so hard against the throbbing pressure in her temple that tears began to make tracks down her cheeks…then she opened her crimson eyes once more and looked to her friend with a whole new level of pleading, her very soul put into her horribly-begging words.

"Selphie…kill me."

"W…what?"

"Please…I can't take this any longer; it's using me like a puppet and I can't hold myself together, it's wrecking my head…please Selphie, just kill me…"

"Ara, I can't………Chaos!"

The teenager had just spotted a strange-looking creature at the far end of the hall, watching them. It had expansive wings, fangs and a pale complexion…its eyes…a haunting red glow emitted, such a stark contrast to the blue one that now radiated brightly from Ara's…no, Ara had disappeared again, this was Omega…

**a/n- did u like dis fic??? U shud know by now that evry review means so much to me!! Thnk u ppls!! XxxxxxX**


	17. Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note;** Halloo ppls!! Any news with ye? Anywho, I'm almost crying to say that "DGS Revived" is coming to an end, after this chapter, there will only be another three or four, plus an epilogue at the end…but no sequel, normally I'd give the option, but not this time, pleeez stick with me through to the end ppls!! C yas!! XxxxX

* * *

The red eyes of Chaos instantly gave way to bright yellow as it set its eyes on Ara, no…on Omega. Then the creature shot forward at harrowing speed, but the blue-eyed form was quicker; raising a hand and shooting a blast of energy at the first attacker. As she almost got caught between the blasts, Selphie slumped to the floor and tucked her body up, protecting her head as she called out with fright. Then the fighting creatures moved on…leaving a gaping hole in the corridor wall…

"Selphie, are okay?"

She looked up to see her boyfriend's father looking down at her worriedly; he held out a hand and she grasped it, trembling from head to toe.

"Ar…Ara's still in there…she asked me to kill her…but I, I couldn't…"

"Hey, shhh…"

Cloud looked around as the teenager cried into his chest; he'd been with Vincent when the change had occurred…they'd been walking along one of the corridors and the man had just doubled over and transformed into Chaos. He needed to get to the main hall, but Selphie was in no state to fight…as he looked up and down the hallway he caught sight of one of Rufus's Turks.

"Cissnei, take her somewhere safe."

The youngest Turk ever to be recruited, (Before Crisis& Crisis Core) who acted as the mother figure of the force, nodded her head and led the teen away; Selphie had grown up surrounded by Turks and all of them considered her family. So, with an arm around the shaken girl and Rekka, her chakram, held in the other hand, Cissnei headed the other way, away from the epicentre of the fighting.

* * *

"Crap! Get Yuffie out of here…she shouldn't have to see this…"

Tifa spoke to Shera, who nodded and proceeded to coax the queen out of the room, as Chaos and what looked to be Ara came crashing into the large hall.

"Ugh…!"

Matt fell to his knees as Rosso hit him hard in the chest…bullet wounds flaring into agonizing life as she smirked quite dementedly. Before any of his friends could even get a chance to halt Rosso from finishing him off…she was hit by a strange blast of blue energy from above. Upon looking up, Omega was looking down at the dead Tsviet…only the Mako-coloured irises had a crimson tinge as they suddenly clouded with worry. Matt instantly recognised the change as he glanced up.

"Ara!"

A tear arced down the cheek of the girl as the eyes shone bright blue again…she was still in there, somewhere. Chaos drew back a hand as a red hue formed around it, just as Omega did the same, although it as a cerulean hue that materialised around it's clenched fist.

"Get the hell down!"

Nobody knew who had shouted, but instinctively they all dived for the ground, covering their heads as the energy blasts collided in the middle, each fighting for ground on the other. The air seemed to pressurize as the two contrasting blasts seemingly pushed against one another, each unwilling to back down…but one had to win, didn't it?

Matt opened his eyes slightly as half a wall came tumbling down about twelve feet from him, then something caught his attention…was that Cerberus? Lying on the ground, half-buried amidst the rubble was the ornate yet deadly thee-barrelled tip of Cerberus, made identifiable by the dog head that adorned the tip of each barrel. As the air seemed to solidify within the large hall, due to the duo of sentinel beings still fighting for superiority, Matt Tuesti deftly crawled over to where the trademark gun stuck out of the rubble and pulled it from it, setting his gaze on Nero, who was effortlessly making short work of their troops.

Ty noticed a movement and saw his best friend loading a gun…loading Cerberus. Despite the current life-threatening predicament, the blond couldn't help but smirk as Matt raised the gun and locked his aim, as though on cue, the hazel-haired youth looked to him and nodded, Ty understood and lifted his head, taking a breath.

"Hey Nero; your brother's a fag!"

In the Tsviet's book, nobody insulted his brother and the younger of the siblings spun, only to have three bullets bury themselves deep within his body…feeling countless tendons rip and falling to his knees, his sight was overcome by a reddish haze before a blinding white light was all that could be seen…two Tsviets down, two to go…but the blast that had been building and building between the raging Chaos and Omega had reached it breaking point and the epicentre exploded…sending everyone in all directions…Reeve could kiss his WRO base bye-bye…walls crumbled unmercifully on top of anyone in the way…

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? C'mon ppls, reviews means better final chappies!! XxxxX**


	18. The Casualties

**Author's Note;** Plees keep them great review coming for the last couple of chapters ppls!! This one mainly deals with the aftermath of the last chappie...XxxxxX

* * *

Dust clogged the air as they all attempted to breathe…catching in their throats and causing everyone to cough violently as their vision was obscured by the thick clouds of billowing, fine fog-like mists. For a moment or two the world was just a plain, opaque canvas as the atmosphere was deafened by the insulating banks of blinding dirt and smoke…somewhere a fire had ignited…then the world came crashing back in all its hell-like glory. Crashes, explosions as gas-leaks found a rebellious spark and soon ruptured into threatening life…cries of pain from trapped people.

_Stuck_ was the only word that came to mind as Ty Strife attempted to pull himself from underneath whatever wall that had collapsed upon him…but he suddenly felt tightly pinned as his left leg flared with agony and his chest constricted, bricks and whatever else putting more and more pressure on him…

And still, the two who had caused this, continued to battle on above, regardless of what was happening to families of their vessels…it mattered not; destroying each other was what truly mattered.

"Cloud…gimme a hand, Spikey!"

The blond made his way over to Barret and aided the man in lifting some blocks and other debris from around a small concave in the ruins, allowing about a doze. WRO troops to escape perishing. Everyone seemed to have fared relatively well considering the destruction around them, but there was a lot more to worry about as more bright flashes emanated from the sky and the wind that now whipped about everyone was strong enough to threaten swiping one from their feet…

"Cloud…where's Ty?!"

Tifa was glancing about in all her motherly worry…but, where was their son? As they all heard the question, everyone who had now been freed set about looking for the blond smart-mouth.

* * *

"Now we have you."

Instant recognition followed that slow, ever-precise, almost menacing voice…so Nero had released him from his darkness before his death…what a pity. Ty lifted one of his heavy lids…there was a gas leak nearby and he had been breathing in the heavy-laced fumes for a good ten plus minutes now…all he wanted was to sleep, yet knew that if he did, he wouldn't wake up again. With an ever-lingering smart comment and light smirk, the youngest of the Strifes let out a wheezy laugh.

"Fuck you…Azul…"

The mountain of a man raised his fist and began to bring it down; there wasn't much of this teenager to finish…but the fist never landed…a chakram came flying from the right and struck the Tsviet in the head, stunning him as he fell sideways, then Cissnei's voice.

"Reno, I found him…get me some help!"

The next thing he knew, there was a huge group of assassins, all dressed in the same black uniform, gathered around him, some lifting away rubble as others held the slab of concrete pinning him in place to prevent it falling and crushing the lad. With a nod from one of the other, the nimblest of the force disappeared into the darkened crevice.

"Ty? C'mon kid…stay awake, yo!"

A sharp elbow to his already broken ribcage caused Ty's Mako-blue eyes to snap open, automatically gritting his teeth together against the pain. Reno had one of his arms around him and was trying his best to pull the teenager from the debris…the Turk looked a lot worse for wear; deep gash over his left eye, blood streaming down his cheek from that wound, bruises and other cuts, his black uniform jacket discarded somewhere, the unruly assassin's white shirt was torn and blood-stained, coated with dust and dirt aswell. As he tasted the relative fresh air, countless pairs of hands grabbed both him and Reno, sitting them against a wall, only standing three of four brick high after the almighty blast.

"Fuck yo…how the hell could ya…breathe down there?"

The question was asked through violent coughs as Reno attempted to clear his chest, hocking back into his throat and spitting the contents away onto the ground as he lay back against the remains of the wall.

"I couldn't…and I still can't…"

Cissnei approached the duo, smiling weakly as Reno grinned and winked; always the charmer. She frowned and lightly ran a finger over the gash above his eyes, inspecting most of his wounds; being the youngest Turk ever recruited, Cissnei had grown up amongst the force and had always taken on a mothering role to her comrades. As the rescued teenager began coughing violently and his breathing remained wheezy, the female Turk spotted blood on the ground, beneath where he was coughing.

"Ty, lean forward."

He did as told, letting the woman who acted like an aunt to all of them, examine away…all he heard was a gasp as she elbowed Reno rather viciously, telling the redhead to take a look aswell, and he did.

"Ugh…Jesus Christ, Strife…"

"What?"

Cissnei looked to Reno worriedly, nodding towards the youth's back and speaking lowly in her friend's ear.

"It has to come out Red, his lung's punctured…that's why he can't breathe; leave it in and it'll cause more damage."

Reno's cerulean eyes were deadly serious as he stared at the metal rod that was protruding from Ty's back. It'd been part of some framing work and, when destroyed, had turned into shrapnel.

"Hey Ty, where's your sword yo?"

"Dunno…lost in the blast, why?"

"Cos you're sure as hell gonna want to kill me for this, yo…"

Before he had even closed the last syllable, Reno had grasped the rod and yanked it violently backwards, out of the teenager's flesh…gaining a sharp cry of pain, a string of curses and he only narrowly avoided a punch as he hastily threw himself back, away from the lad.

* * *

"What's the damage?"

Reeve looked around as he asked this to the group of people standing around him; the remnants of his organization with Turks and AVALANCHE members mixed in.

"Well…you can kiss ya goddamn base day-day..._oww_!"

Steven ducked his head as his mother made to hit him a second time; whether it was he or is father, Shera was adamant this was not the precise moment for their sharp tongues. Tseng joined the group, an additional twenty or so Turks behind him, with Reno supporting a Ty who looked like he'd seen better days; all his weight on one leg as his left was most likely broken…breathing heavily and, for some reason, his chest seemed to be constricting…Cissnei was probably right in her assumption one of his lungs was punctured…it would have collapsed by now.

"Two Tsviets down, two to go-"

"Actually, only Weiss is left…Azul got in the way and we dealt with him."

Rude was the one tow answer, motioning to all his colleagues as he did so; whilst Reno and Cissnei had prised Ty from the debris, they had finished off the hulking Tsviet; nobody fucked with the Turks! But now came Weiss...

**a/n- did u like dis chptr? More reviews means better chappies for you ppls!! XxxxxxxxxxX**


	19. Vincent Returns

**Author's Note;** Oh my God! Why didn't anyone pm me and give me loads of shit?! I left _way_ too long between the chapters and my mind just went blank on this fic nd I actually forgot about it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! So, so, so, so, so, so sorry bout that guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you need to insult me, the _**DO**_!!!

* * *

Some aches never dulled, be it with time or not, and one she knew that would never subside was the unbearable pain ripping through her heart as her hazel eyes remained fixed on the two individuals far, far above them…so intent on killing each other as the WRO base littered the ground around them like some desolate no-man's land…

"I can't take this…"

As she broke down into tears, Yuffie became aware of all her friends surrounding her as a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder; Barret was the owner of the hand…the leader of AVALANCHE…one of her oldest and truest friends.

"We're all here for ya, brat…"

Cid took a long drag on a trademark cigarette as he said this…but someone was missing from the congregation as her chocolate orbs scanned the crowd. A crash to the far right alerted all to his location as Weiss was sent flying through the rubble, as he stepped through the dust, First Tsurugi pointed threateningly at the throat of the former-leader of DeepGround, Ty gave a shout with a wide grin despite his rather dire physical condition, Bobby half-supporting his weight.

"And who says my Dad's old?!"

Cloud barely heard his son's smart comment as he stood above Weiss, trademark assembled blade pointing straight at the man's jugular vicinity; he was the reason Ara had been led astray…he was the reason Vincent had been plagued by Chaos again…why Omega was awakened…and, lastly, why the father and daughter were now so intent on killing each other.

As the two beings clashed in a powerful assault and Tifa hugged Yuffie as she began to cry bitterly, believing her family to be lost, a flash of silver was seen…answered by a river of crimson as rainwater, pouring from the lamenting heavens above, mingled with the garnet pool that now seeped into the ground aside the lifeless body.

"Remind never to piss him off again…"

Ty whispered in his friend's ear as all eyed his father with a sorrowful glance; Weiss had deserved what'd been coming to him but the legacy of DeepGround's meddling still remained as Chaos was hit by a particularly powerful blast from the Ara-controlling Omega.

"Ty! What happened you?!"

A blur of hazel hair and Ty found his girlfriend, who'd only now rejoined their group, to be hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest as she did so. Gritting his teeth against the flaring pain emanating from his collapsed lung and the fiery agony that now engulfed his back, Ty smirked lightly as Bobby let go of him, and then hugged Selphie back…trying to sooth her as she continued to cry; things definitely hadn't gone to plan for them.

A sudden crash to the group's left revealed who had the upper-hand of this fight as Chaos skidded through the debris, coming to a stop a few moments later and picking itself up. Glancing it yellow irises upwards at the seemingly-levitating teenage girl, the prophesized squire tensed up, intending to launch itself back into the air and bring about a fresh barrage of attacks…yet it was halted by a desperate hand clutching at its arm…the hand of the Wutain Queen.

"Please Vincent…if you're in there…just please…"

She trailed off as sobs threatened to strangle her throat, relinquishing the grip on the creature's arm and sinking to her knees, crying as only she could. None of her friends attempted to comfort her, knowing that they could say nothing to the distraught expectant-mother. They just stood to the rear of this scene and made it clear they were there to help if she so desired. With a loud swoosh, the entity known as Chaos launched itself into the sky again via its powerful wings, resuming the heart wrenching battle with the impossibly-young adolescent.

What could be said to comfort her anyway? Yuffie's husband and daughter were to be seen high overhead, literally trying to destroy one another as they exchanged attack after painstakingly powerful attack. She had only travelled to Edge in a bid to aid her friends as in the days of old…and that had all turned sour stop her family. Why her daughter? Why her husband? And, as the baby kicked her indignantly, Yuffie placed a hand over her blossoming bump and knew the child would never know its big sister or valiant father…

* * *

An entertained smirk adorned the teenager's lips as its luminescent blue eyes saw the being of its opposition falter; Chaos had put up a brave battle, yet its defeat was inevitable…the creature's time with Vincent Valentine had weakened it greatly, as did its unwillingness to harm the girl; for whatever reasons, Chaos was apparently influenced by Vincent's will as it passed up opportunity after opportunity to strike a deadly blow to Omega, preferring to ensure the safety of that foolish and naïve girl above all else.

Both identically drew their hands back and allowed for immense energy blasts to accumulate…waiting for the crucial couple of frozen seconds that would allow for the blasts to gain that much more power as they increased more than double-fold in size and density…the very air surrounding the battling duo seemed to crackle with the rivalry within.

"_No_!"

Chaos froze as the woman, who had clutched at its arms shouted this in a truly heartbreaking and lamenting cry that echoed round the desolate carcass of the WRO base…its eyes glanced downward, driven by the will of its vessel. The puffy red eyes, tear-streaks and the picture of loss displayed on her face, caused something deep inside to collapse, allowing the man to surface from where Chaos had suppressed his consciousness.

"Yuffie!"

Numerous heads immediately snapped towards the struggle-laden sky as the trademark undertone, yet blissfully assuring voice of Vincent Valentine called out to his wife.

"Vincent, watch out!"

Reeve's call only reached in time for the father to evade the powerful blast from the being that now controlled his daughter, his own rebuttal of an attack having literally dissipated upon his surfacing. The sheer volume of power initiated by the near miss of the well-aimed blast caused Vincent to come crashing down to Gaia with a, with want of a better word, almighty thump.

"Ugh…"

As he pulled himself from the rubble that'd cascaded down upon his body, Vincent groaned a pained groan, his right hand shooting to his left shoulder which looked agonizingly abnormal; the bone sticking horribly out of its socket as the arm hung uselessly, and his leg was pinned stubbornly beneath some kind of slab, making standing impossible…landings like that had been a hell of a lot easier to deal with before Shalua had figured out how to siphon his blood, diminishing him of his immortality trait.

Soft noises made the ex-Turk look up, only to find his gaze resting upon his own daughter, having landed so much better than himself and now walking lightly yet malevolently towards him…but her eyes weren't Ara's and neither was her limp-lacking gait…or the evil smirk upon her lips. The girl gave one more pleased smile and advanced a couple more paces, drawing back her right hand as a relatively evil-looking red ball of energy began to form, her aim dead set on his pinned and trapped frame…was his own daughter really going to kill him?

**a/n- did u like this chapter? Like I said; if u want to insult me for the unnecessary and forgetful wait then do! XxxxxxxxX**


	20. Promise Kept

**Author's Note;** This chappie runs a bit long, but that's becuase it's kinda the last one of the main stoeyline...awwwww... the next chapter will be an epilogue and will end the fic, so this is kinda the finalé of all that has happened; one more, an epilogue and then DGS Revived is put to rest; thank you all so, so, so, so much ppls! It means the absolute world to me! C yas!! XxxxxxxxxX

* * *

"Ara, No!"

The voice was that of the young second in command of the WRO as his emerald irises fixed upon this horrific scene; she couldn't…could she? Not in front of everyone…that would mean she truly was gone, but she wasn't, right?

"Give me back my daughter…that's all I ask, whether I live or die; that doesn't matter, just give Ara back…"

Vincent's plea fell deafly upon uncaring ears, as the ball of deadly menacing energy grew perilously larger by the millisecond. He was her father; he was supposed to protect his daughter at all costs, and now look at the mess she was in and he couldn't help but blame himself for it.

As the hand drew deftly back for the needed leverage to thrust forward the fatal attack, Vincent looked away, not willing to stare into those shallow and luminescent eyes for one more second, yet he found his voice speaking lowly and resonating throughout the silence of the vacuum that had become the battlefield.

"You were so scared in that cargo hold on the Shera, and I held you when you cried and promised you everything would be fine…I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise, Ara."

Just as the blast was about to rush forward and obliterate this vessel of Chaos…something inside snapped, and it snapped violently as the teenager crashed to her knees and held her head in her hands, crying out with pain as she did so.

"Dad, I'm so sorry…"

The glowing cerulean eyes were gone, instead were the trademark crimson hued orbs of his family line, glistening with tears, but sparkling up at him nonetheless as she spoke in her own voice, a voice Vincent was only too happy to hear.

"Ara…"

"I'm sorry…"

Before anyone could register what had happened, Vincent had his arms around his daughter's sobbing form, only for a light, almost eerie aura of light blue to surround her…detaching itself a second later and hovering threateningly in the air above them, aiming straight for Vincent in an undefined shape as though studying him some how.

Then it shot forward and made to pierce through the ex-Turk, only for a blast of a red coloured light to emit from him…and Chaos was there, running this aberration through as it attempted to harm the father, putting an end to it's nightmarish reign over the Valentine family once and for all.

The world seemingly swam as the remnants of the volatile of the xenoforms dissipated away back to the Lifestream…the ground jumped sideways and Ara felt her head collide with the dusty and littered earth beneath her as her father keeled the opposite way, his leg still pinned by a slab of concrete…darkness consumed them wholly as voices were heard shouting in a muffled and confused daze…running footsteps and then nothing, absolutely nothing.

* * *

Two days…two days of lightening-fast blurs as the aftermath took its toll upon Gaia; whilst the battle had been raging above the ruined WRO base, rebellious rivers had burst their banks, gale-force winds had collapsed steeples and earthquakes had marred the very surface of the planet…and all that had to be taken care of yet.

As soon as the hostile being that had been Omega had retreated from Ara had been defeated by the sudden appearance of Chaos itself, the protective squire of the lofty heavens had been satisfied with its victory and had returned to the Lifestream, hopefully never to be called upon again.

As the dust had cleared, all eyes had set their gazes upon the scene of the two limp forms lying amidst the rubble…cut, bleeding and, most terrifyingly, not moving. AVALANCHE had immediately run to the fallen Vincent and Ara, with Shalua being allowed to the fore and she then checked for a pulse…though faint, the father and his daughter possessed pulses and were barely clinging to life as Rufus called-in his company's resources, summoning Shinra medical copters to the sight that had once held the WRO base.

The crimson eyes of the man blinked once or twice as they half-opened…focusing for a second or two before snapping open and shooting bolt upright in the bed.

"Vincent, you're awake!"

The shocked voice was one he deftly recognised as Shelke Rui's as the owner stared at him with amazed blue eyes. She looked a lot different to the Shelke that he had first met all those years ago; that mechanical and non-emotional child had all but disappeared…and due to her sister's extensive research into the innumerable experiments carried out by Hojo and the various DeepGround scientists, Shelke now resembled the young woman she should have all those years ago, her DNA having been stabilized by the addition of miniscule dosages of Mako-capsules the size of painkillers; one a day and her body aged at its normal rate, enabling her to look a youthful twenty-something in comparison to her real age. The young-looking woman walked over and helped him to sit up in the bed; she still felt indebted to this man for all that he'd done for her.

"You still recover well, huh?"

She said this as he half-smirked, cringing slightly with the pain that flared in his upper torso, Vincent noted that his life was not the only one to have changed over the years…the bump that bloomed from her womb stood testament to this as did the engagement ring on the fourth finger of her left hand; looks like little Shelke's future had turned out pretty promising even after all she'd been through…

As she caught a glimpse of him taking in the large bump that domed her stomach and the glittering diamond ring sitting proudly atop her finger, Shelke allowed a blush to creep into her cheeks.

"I…emmmm, I'm due in two months and the wedding is next spring; the invitations were just about to be sent out before all this happened."

"Who's the father?"

"Denzel Strife."

Now that was something he hadn't been expecting as the now young man appeared at the door of the room, his surname having changed to reflect his adoption two years after Sephiroth's return.

"Ara woke a couple of hours ago, and Yuffie's fine."

* * *

"The fuck happened you?"

Ara's eyes were wide as she took in Ty's appearance; he was wearing jeans and no shirt, just a mass of white bandages that covered what appeared to be a stab wound to his back and an incision to the front of his chest from where he'd had an operation the previous day to repair his collapsed lung.

"Tried to play tag with Azul…hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, for everything…"

As her blissfully crimson eyes shone with sorrowful tears, Ty found himself smirking his trademark smart smirk and half-hugging the girl; no matter what she was still his friend, forget about what had happened. As he saw his best friend hugging her, the youth gave an entertained laugh.

"Y'know before you two get together, maybe you should know Selphie's round the corner and I'm not dead yet…"

"Matt!"

The nineteen-year-old laughed as Ara ran to him and he held her as she sobbed into his chest as he held her there, hugging her as Ty bit back a couple of smart comments; there would be plenty of time for them afterwards…and sis he have his ammo ready or what!

* * *

Silence as he entered the room, unusual silence for the room that housed the teenagers; the Turk lounge was never quiet…normally housing a bunking Reno aswell, yet right at that moment things were eerily calm as one or two heads were seen to be watching the television just like before the events at the WRO base had occurred…it was amazing how the teens managed to instantly forget about such things as soon as they wanted; it would probably haunt their parents for years to come yet.

Yuffie hadn't been quiet and calm upon seeing him up and awake; she had proceeded to slap him across the face for almost dying and leaving her…then she'd called him any swears she could think of (with some helpful input from Cid) and, finally, she had collapsed into joyful tears and hugged him, kissing her husband…to the shocked Vincent, and the other men watching, it just seemed amazing to see the wide extent of a woman's emotional range!

As he Ty and Bobby cast their gazes over the back of the sofa, Vincent heard his friends standing behind him in the doorway and Selphie, now sitting up in one of the armchairs, smiled as she pointed to a spot to his right, where, when he looked, stood the smiling Ara…a few cuts and the odd bruise, but other than that her ordeal seemed indistinguishable to his fatherly-eyes, then she spoke softly in almost a whisper as Matt placed Cerberus on the coffee able, having kept a hold to it since finding it amidst the rubble of his father's base.

"Hey Dad…you kept your promise, thanks."

**a/n- did u like this chapter? The next is an epilogue and will conclude DGS Revived- so let me know what you'd like to see and how far into the future you'd like it! C yas!! XxxxxxxxX**


	21. Every Minute

**Author's Note;** Well, this is it; the epilogue...and the last _ever_ chapter of "DGS Revived"...it's kinda weird cos this is one of the first few fics I posted that began to circulate my name round the site and now it's over...oh well, I had fun writing it and all your great reviews made it worth while; Thank You ppls!! XxxxxxxxxxxX (Heheheh, I just **_had_** to start it off with this iconic line of Ara's!)

* * *

"_Ooooh_, I'm gonna kill that cat!" 

Numerous heads looked up and laughed as Cait Sith was seen to be running past, his arms laden with huge textbooks as the familiar voice threatened his foreseeable death as she chased him, limping ever so slightly. After so many years of the same thing, Ara merely threw her arms in the air and called out in exasperation.

"Cait! Can I have the books back; my homework's in them…please?"

At the sound of the last word, the animatronic feline turned and gave an exaggerated wink, tipping his crown-adorned head in her direction.

"Now cailín…it took a while, but ach; I finally gotcha to say a wee please!"

Though angered that he had pinched her work in the first place, the now twenty-two year old smiled happily as she placed her hands on her hips and watched the small robot lower the two textbooks to the tiled floor of the hallway and bound away towards the large hall at the end of the corridor, partially fearing Ara to whip out her handguns.

The young woman bent and picked up the two heavy books, her arms now used to supporting their weight, and she headed off in the same direction that Cait Sith had just ran, knowing all of her family to be inside the large training hall of the Shinra building for today was the fifth anniversary of what had transpired at the scene where the WRO base had since been rebuilt, and they always gathered here on this day.

That day, when both she and her father had awoken, had been a day of many surprises; firstly it had been a relief to know that there was no more Hojo to worry about, as his body had been found crushed beneath the uncaring debris of the ruined base and he'd been dead for a while when a couple of the Turks found him…then to find out of Denzel's relationship with Shelke and their baby…

The months and years that followed had surely been the most peaceful and fulfilling of her still-short life as Ty had thankfully made a complete recovery and he and Selphie had married last year…both Bobby and Steven now had girlfriends with whom they were planning futures. Matt was now the lead comissioner of the WRO as his father had decided upon early-retirement four years ago and now lived peacefully in Kalm with Shalua, the parents lending their son a hand when the need arose. Bobby was just about to take over the Shinra empire as Rufus settled down with his new partner for the past two years, a troop of the WRO who had quit a while back as she and the then-president of the company had begun seeing each other and had progressed into something serious…Bobby was just glad about his father being happy; his own mother had died when he was a mere two months old, of a sudden heart condition. Steven on the other hand had become one of Gaia's best-known young men by his role in spearheading "Highwind Enterprises"; a family business run by him and his father, specializing in large-scale airships and the duo were aiming at the first space-exploratory system…Lucrecia and Grimoire now worked for Shinra as the company's head scientists and were well-renowned Gaia-wide for their expertise nowadays.

And then herself; Ara Valentine…very-soon-to-be Ara Tuesti. The engagement ring sparkled enthrallingly upon the fourth finger of her left hand as the fluorescent lighting of the Shinra hallway glimmered down at its breathtaking diamond…Matt hadn't spared a single gil in finding the perfect one. He had proposed just over three months ago now when she'd been at the WRO base and he'd been working…the young comissioner had just dropped to one knee in front of all his subordinates and had asked _the_ question whilst holding the ring up to her shocked vision…the applause that had reverberated throughout the base after her answer had been deafening to say in the least, and her mother and father had been delighted, Vincent having come to fatherly-terms with his daughter having grown up…

She idly caught one of the books as they fell…another thing in her life had been the era of college; Ara was studying the Biochemistry course in Junon college and was in her final year already, having just completed a course of field work in which Lucrecia had served as her mentor, along with her grandfather…Ara was now the recognised head of her year in the Biochemistry classes and was always scoring highest in examinations. Though it was tough going, college suited the young woman, which was the reason she'd been so irate upon Cait Sith stealing her work; the books and papers within were the majority of an assignment due by next month and she'd managed to finish it in one night, freeing the rest of the holiday for the reunion of all of her friends and family.

* * *

"Hey baby…" 

Ara smiled as she entered the large hall and felt Matt place a hand around her waist, leaning his chin atop her shoulder in a loving fashion as he flashed his handsome smirk, hugging her tighter as he used his free hand to take her hefty books, earning a laugh from his to-be wife.

"Ah, Tuesti's going to school!"

It took a mere second to register the smart voice as that of Ty Strife; he being the first person to notice the books in his friend's hand…even after entering into adulthood, the pair of twenty-four year olds still loved to slag each other and get the odd dig in when they could.

"Just cos I can add two and two…"

"Quit talking through your ass; Ara's the one who can add!"

With no answer for that comment, Matt merely shook his dark hazel head in exasperation as two small heads raced by, laughing and grinning between themselves as they did so. Ara looked up as she noticed the two heads, one with ebony hair, and the other with brownish-auburn locks.

"Jamie, take it easy!"

Her little five-year-old brother glanced back with his garnet irises and nodded his head absently, not really caring to pay his sister any attention as she called to him. As Ara sighed, Matt looked to the other small individual and recognised the little girl as his cousin, Shelke and Denzel's daughter; Saoirse Strife. The child was a mixture of her parents, with her blue eyes inherited from both Denzel and Shelke and her hair, a darker shade of her mother's auburn, yet with a hazel undertone that was reminiscent of Denzel's own colour. Her name was one not normally used…she was probably the only one to sport it on Gaia; Saoirse (pronounced as Seer-sha) was the name that'd been decided upon after about a week of trying to pick the perfect name for the then-infant child…and it had come from a very unlikely source; Cait Sith. The word "Saoirse" was the Irish word for freedom and the animatronic feline had only been joking around when he'd suggested the name, but with everything that'd transpired just prior to her birth, the name had seemed befitting for the small girl.

"Hallooo _Mrs_. Tuesti!"

As Matt traded a couple more smart comments with Ty, Ara began to walk across the hall, feeling an arm link with hers as her best friend's voice could be heard chiding her lightly. The ebony-haired young woman laughed lightly at Selphie's comment…see, there were two reasons as to the mass-congregation of her friends and family on this day; one being the fifth anniversary of the Omega Crisis…and the other was the fact of her and Matt's wedding taking place the following morning, with Selphie as Maid-of-Honour and Ty as Best Man…Yuffie was still in the process of extracting all of Vincent's beloved ammunition from him before the ceremony.

* * *

With the air of an exhilarated child, Reno leaned up from where he'd had his ear pressed to Cissnei's stomach and flashed his trademark smirk…who would've thought the unruly Turk managed to succeed in coercing Cissnei to go out with him after the incident at the base…and now he was the father of chid she bore. As he glanced around 7th Heaven, later that night as they all assimilated there to spend the evening; the redhead became aware of two absences…two key absences. 

"Hey yo, where's the two that're getting' married?"

Everyone else also looked around, the two five-year-olds soundly asleep upon the cushioned seats lining the wall, and cast a glance around for the missing soon-to-be newlyweds, then returning their attention to the bar as Steven challenged his own father to a drinking match, with Shera shaking her head in denial that it was her husband and son; those two were purely incorrigible!

* * *

"Mrs. Ara Tuesti…" 

She said this as she leaned her head lightly against his chest, trting to get used to how it sounded upon her tongue...the duo were standing outside the front door of 7th Heaven in a bid to escape the good humours…not that there was anything wrong in the enjoyable celebrating of the night-before…but it was nice to be just the two of them for now, sure they'd go back inside in a little while, but for now it was just them, like the night in the common room of the WRO base.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Ara looked up into his emerald eyes as Matt asked this and shook her head defiantly, whilst leaning back against his rising and falling chest, mind painfully flashing upon the night she'd feared never to see it rise with breath again but thankfully that hadn't been the case of Rosso's bullets.

"I'm not, trust me on that one…but I don't think Mom managed to get _all_ the bullets from Dad just yet…"

Matt wrapped his muscled arms around his fiancée and flashed his forever-handsome smirk as he planted a light kiss upon the top of her crown.

"I think Vincent might give me the benefit of the doubt…"

Ara let a heavy sigh escape as she contently listened to his heartbeat in her ear, a sigh that Matt automatically noticed and he hugged her tighter, lightly resting his chin atop her head as he spoke in reassuring voice.

"Ara…y'know I'm gonna look after you…I'll never let anything happen us."

She smiled ever so slightly as she heard this, having already been aware of it, yet it sounded so much more sincere when it was Matt who was speaking the words. Everyone gathered within would be curious as to where they'd eloped if they didn't return inside…besides, the night was getting cool; the clear, starry sky would surely spell a fine day for tomorrow…the white dress hung in a wardrobe above the pub as Tifa had offered her and Cloud's room as the HQ for the female aspects of tomorrow's events, whilst the males zoned in on Denzel and Shelke's house to ready themselves.

As she intertwined her fingers with his and they walked back into the bar, Ara laughed as she saw Matt's eyes lock on Ty, who was making a shooting gesture with his hands whilst nodding to Vincent Valentine…but no, the youthful commissioner of the WRO knew the father wouldn't kill him; he'd proved he'd loved Ara time and time again by means of accepting his girlfriend was next in line for the crown of Wutai and he would hence be announced Prince upon marrying her and was fully willing to relocate to Wutai if need be, and now, finally, the last hurdle would be overcome in the morning.

Ara Valentine…a long winding and horribly twisted road for a youth to be placed on…set aside since birth by a disability…excluded as a child for the same reason…chastised and ignore as an adolescent for being imperfect…and yet here she stood; having blossomed into a beautiful young woman and served as a force to be reckoned with when challenging the politicians of her homeland within the Royal Tribunal…yeah, it'd been a long arduous journey for the first-born of the Valentines but she had stuck her ground…maybe wavered once or twice, but had seen sense in the end and now departed on the road of adulthood. But when you've endured so much as she had in so very little years, nothing seemed worth the trepidation anymore and Ara knew she could look forward to many the happy years with Matt and who knows? Maybe there might even be the pitter-patter of tiny feet in the foreseeable future?

Whatever the case, peace was forecast for her and Matt's married lifetime and Ara knew she would enjoy every single moment of it.

**a/n- was this a good ending to the fic? Done; "DGS Revived" is laid to peaceful rest, thank you to everyone who has read it; it seriously means the world to me! I really hope you liked it and let me know what you thought of the fic!! C yas!! XxxxxxxxxxxxX**


End file.
